The Beilschmidts And The Kirklands
by IHAVEAPETWALRUS
Summary: So this is a high school story following our favorite nut case families! These lovable dorks torture their high school on the side for fun and harass Alfred way too much. "I still think he's on drugs Luddie." "Me too Artie." "I AM NOT ON DRUGS FOR THE LAST TIME!" *Both* "SHUT UP YES YOU ARE!" "DAMN IT YOU TWO! YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Poor Alfred he's so misunderstood.
1. Introduction

**Title: The Beilschmidts and the Kirklands**

 **I know it's late I'm sorry! Also, I recommend at least glancing over the descriptions of the characters personalities and situation they are in so you won't be lost in the story not knowing where something came from. A preview is at the bottom! So, if you don't read the description at least read the preview!**

 **Summary: So, this is the high school fanfic with our lovable dorks. I'm going to have them all in the same grade the oldest brothers failed a grade ok and the groups of brothers have the same dad but some not the same mom. Like Saxony and Hesse have a different mom than the other three Germany has a different mom from the four. Scotland, Ireland and North have a different mom than the other two who for the sake of story reasons are twins. They look alike anyways so why not? Also, the Beilschmidts and the Kirklands only have a dad that a major part in their life. For story purposes I'm kind of not going to add to many characters that only pop up every now and then. As for why they have different moms it's just for it to make sense why not all of them look too much alike at all. I know you can have the same parents and not look alike but it doesn't happen often so for them to have some of the major differences that they do I'm just saying they have different moms and for the story to keep these nut cases as a group they need to be around the same age and physically it would be impossible from some to be so close in age that they are. Also, some of it is for purposes of addressing real issues a lot of you know by now even when I like a story to be humorous I do have chapters where there are real world issues addressed and how they can be handled in a positive way but also to bring awareness to these issues. A lot of issues I may not have experienced but a lot I have experienced and a lot I've watched friends and family go through and helped them get through it so it's just good to have some good messages in a story to let people know you're aware and you understand and you love and care about what's going on. That's just the way I feel about it and a high school fanfic is a good story to make funny but also address issues. Like single parenthood, family, bullying, insecurities, getting away from the wrong crowd, first heartbreaks, friends leaving, and much more. I mean yes this is for the most part just going to be a fun story but it'll also have some little messages and lessons in there like the others. I just feel as though it's important to express it these days now.**

 **But the story focuses mainly on these two nut job families that happen to move next door to each other and become the best of friends and make their own giant family and their boyfriends pop up a lot along with their closest friends. They are humans in this just regular high schooler. You know…..besides being crazy and doing a lot of almost impossible things when having fun.**

 **Character list/ description:**

 **America: Alfred F. Jones**

 **Nicknames used: Alfie, Alfred Fuck Jones (Gilbert yells this when he's annoyed with him), Alfred Fuck you Jones (Allistor's name for him when he's pissed), Al.**

 **Twin of Matthew older by five minutes. Loves to use his five minute age gap when screaming about how he's the older brother and he is in charge. Is protective over our dear Matthew. Plays on the football team. Parents live in Canada on business and the twins live directly across the street from the Kirklands in a large house that their parents pay for. Alfred uses his mom's last name who is American while his dad is Canadian. Only claims his American heritage on his mom's side because he's a little weirdo. (I mean who wouldn't want to be Canadian it sounds pretty cool!)**

 **Style: usually just faded jeans, sneakers, a t shirt that is a little tight so it shows his muscles, and his signature bomber jacket his parents gave him. Though he will dress nicer on dates and wear some dark jeans with a casual button up shirt and nicer pair of sneakers.**

 **England: Arthur Kirkland**

 **Nicknames: Art, Artie**

 **Twin of Dylan and is younger by an hour. Kicks the shit out of Dylan if he even tries to pull the older brother card. His dad spoils the hell out of him because he is the cutest child. Though Dylan is a close second. Arthur though he is very diligent in his studies does have a wild personality as far as he loves teasing people and pulling pranks. He will fight you at the drop of a hat. He loves making people laugh and smile. He also loves singing and playing the guitar. Adores animals more than he does people. Ludwig is his partner in crime. They connect immediately and cause chaos for eight older siblings because they consider their families to be one big family. Though he does know Ludwig and Liam have it bad for each other despite them denying it and claiming they see each other as brothers at first but later Arthur is proved right when they finally date. Has the biggest crush on Alfred though he loves torturing the football player a little. He also is on the soccer team.**

 **Arthur loves his family a lot and he knows his dad spoils him and Dylan the most probably due to he nearly lost them at childbirth. Their mother is passed away due to the complication of the child birth. Arthur asks his dad to describe her a lot. He wants to know everything about her that he possibly can. Arthur wants a mom sometimes.**

 **Style: Band t-shirts, regular plain blood red shirt with a black leather jacket to go with it, casual button up shirts, some shirts are designed to be torn or shredded, dark regular fit jeans, dark or black shredded skinny jeans, black and red sneakers or black or gray knee-high boots. His ears are pierced usually wearing small men's hoop rings in his ear lobes and has a double helix piercing as well that he switches between bars and hoops for. His nose is pierced with a simple small stud and his tongue is pierced. He gets his guitar tattoo on his hip during this story and a bleeding rose slightly over his heart.**

 **Wales: Dylan Kirkland**

 **Nicknames: Dy, DyDy, Lala (From Arthur because Dylan likes to hum when he cooks)**

 **Older out of him and Arthur. Hug crush on Matthew. Dylan typically is the one to calm everyone down and not go too far in their jokes and pranks when Allistor won't be the voice of reason. He's very protective of his family due to all the things they had been through together. He's the teachers favorite because even though he can be dramatic he is the calmest of the group. Other than Matthew. Dylan also adores animals and has a tiny miniature goat in the house that is more like a dog than anything. Since they couldn't have a sheep Arthur got him a little goat and Dylan adores it very much. It's even potty trained like a dog. Dylan's favorite thing is when it runs up to him swishing its cute little tail excitedly. Dylan in a way is like the motherly person in the house. He wakes everyone up for school and cooks breakfast and gets them going about chores. Though he is also very playful and loves pranking his older brothers with Arthur. Is also on the soccer team.**

 **Dylan can sometimes get insecure about his place in people's lives. He's had a lot of people pretend to be his friend to use him to get to his brothers so they could date them. He's been used a lot. Making friends is a little harder for him to do.**

 **Style: Dylan like his personality likes a very simply style nice jeans and a casual button up shirt. If he's lazy sweat pants and a t-shirt. He typically likes to look nice at all times though. He wears a nice type of casual shoe (I can't think of the damn name for those shoes no matter how much I try to google it.) Simple high tops when he is lazy.**

 **Canada: Matthew Williams**

 **Nicknames: Mattie, Matt, EW (From Arthur)**

 **Matthew though he is very shy at first, he does get out of his shell when his crush Dylan drags him to his family a lot and they corrupt him in their own ways. Though people may not realize it Matthew is a very protective person and he will beat the hell out of anyone who attacks someone he cares about. He hangs out with Dylan the most but he is also very fond of Allistor. Their personalities mix so well he's like another brother to Allistor. Matthew has to help Alfred a lot when he keeps accidently being an ass or ignorant to Arthur's feelings. He's the one that helps Alfred make up with Arthur. Teachers adore this precious baby. Is on the hockey team.**

 **Style: Simple t shirt and jeans with sneaker. Sometimes his jersey shirt with his jeans. Though for dates he will put on a nice shirt and pants with dress shoes.**

 **Scotland: Allistor Kirkland**

 **Nicknames: Allie (From Arthur), AlAl, Al, Bitch (from Liam)**

 **Triplet of Seamus, and Liam. Adores all his little brothers. He calls them his babies sometimes because since his dad works odd hours he's the one in charge and has been the one to take care of them when they are sick or hurt when their father couldn't. Is a father figure to them in some ways. They hate it when he calls them babies. He's not that much older he's being dramatic. He loves cuddling. Plan and simple so he cuddles them a lot. Besides being a mushy older brother no one messes with him because he is a badass and will snap someone's neck. Really smart and helps his brothers with studying or homework. Likes to harass Liam when he's tutoring Ludwig. Liam doesn't like Allistor hugging HIS Ludwig when Ludwig gets the answer right. Ludwig is an oblivious precious angel during these times. Allistor has a love hate thing with Alfred. Sometimes he is ok with Alfred being with his baby brother. Other times he's about to murder him. Loves torturing Alfred because he just moved there and he already made captain of the football team. Crushing on Francis. Best friends with Gisil. The oldest brothers understand each other. He and his brothers stopped having anything to do with their mom by choice because they didn't like the way she treated them like objects to use against people.**

 **Style: Almost always in a t shirt and sweatpants with sneakers. He might wear jeans sometimes. Has a leather jacket he adores and loves to wear. Only time he dresses nice is when Francis makes him.**

 **Ireland: Liam Kirkland**

 **Nicknames: LiaLia (From Arthur and Allistor. Ludwig teases him with it.)**

 **Triplet of Séamus and Allistor. Liam is calmer when he does something like pranks or teasing. He keeps a blank look to piss the person off then he laughs at their reaction later. He at first denies any feeling for Ludwig because he thinks Ludwig is to good for him and doesn't want to drag him down. Later he does admit his feelings for him and they become official. He is terrified of Gilbert sometimes. He treats Ludwig like he's a queen. He's very protective and possessive over what's his. Do not fuck with his family, friends or his angel. He loves picking at Arthur and Dylan a lot but runs when Allistor finds out he's picking on them again. He and Seamus get along the most out of anyone. Is guarded and doesn't like to be used by anyone. On the basketball team and Kick boxing team. First time he met Ludwig he gave Ludwig a black eye. First time he met Gilbert he had to run for his life. Liam surprisingly sings in a beautiful gentle voice despite his looks. He flicks his tongue ring to distract Ludwig then teases him about it to make him blush. Ludwig likes his tongue ring.**

 **Liam hates being compared to Allistor. Some people tell him to be more like Allistor. Liam gets very upset and pissed about it. His brothers, dad, and Ludwig make it better.**

 **Style: Always wearing sweatpants, basketball shorts, t shirts, or tank tops. Always wearing high top shoes. He also has a leather jacket he likes to wear when he gets cold. He'll dress nicer when he takes Ludwig on dates. His eyebrow, nose and tongue are pierced. He has a tattoo of a skull on his right arm. He gets little angel wings with an L in the middle of them tattooed over his heart.**

 **Prussia: Gilbert Beilschmidt**

 **Nicknames: Whiney bitch (From Theodo), Gilbie ( from Ludwig), Gilbo (From their dad and Christoph ), Gil**

 **Gilbert is a few months older than Ludwig. Theodo is his twin. Though they clash a lot he can admit he does love his stupid twin who is two minutes older. He adores Ludwig the most and is extremely protective of him because of Ludwig's past with his mom. He thinks his little brother is an angel the others brothers say he's a demon. He admires his father very much. Gilbert never knew his mom the only one ever there was and is his dad. He doesn't have hurt feelings towards her. She had a problem and she knew it so she gave him to his father scared of what her life would lead him to do if he was with her. His father told him that. So he decided she was a good mom if she was kind enough not to put him through a living hell. Clearly she wouldn't change so she did the next best thing and left him with someone who would take care of him. He doesn't care to meet her. He doesn't want anyone messing up the family picture he had in his mind. No one else was welcome….Except the Kirklands. He and Seamus know they love each other when they first meet. Gilbert is a sappy boyfriend sometimes. Seamus teases him and loves it. Gilbert loves and hates Liam. He loves him because he is like a brother and he treats Ludwig very well. Hates him because Ludwig is his angel and no one is worthy except Liam but he won't admit it to anyone that Liam is worthy of his angel. Gilbert loves to fight. He's on the wrestling team and boxing team. Gilbert is the main one that cooks the food. Gilbert loves spoiling Ludwig. Gilbert does most of the cleaning with Ludwig. Gilbert just doesn't want a broken family again. Gilbert is scared sometimes his brothers will leave to their moms again. He just wants to be a happy family and stay together.**

 **Style: Sweats tank top and a t shirt or any color all the time unless he's on a date. Regular high tops or sneakers. His ears are pierced and has little men's hoop earrings. He has the German cross tattooed on his left peck and the Prussian flag on the back of his right shoulder.**

 **Germany: Ludwig Beilschmidt**

 **Nicknames: Luddie (from Gilbert and their father), Luds, LuLu (From Theodo), Angel (From Liam who got it from Gilbert always acting like Ludwig was a damn angel. Ludwig is an angel)**

 **Ludwig is the youngest of the brothers. He is also the cutest which is why his father and Gilbert spoil him. Ludwig did some things in his past when he lived with him mom. His mom is no longer in the picture. Ludwig has some abandonment issues. He gets worried his dad and brothers will send him away or leave him as well. He has some trust issues and has a harder time making friends. Ludwig just wants to be wanted. Ludwig thinks he's a burden sometimes. His family and friends make it better. Ludwig is also very protective and possessive over friends and family. He doesn't want anyone mistreating the ones he loves. He fights a lot to defend the ones he loves. No one can get away with shit while he's there. Ludwig loves hanging out with Arthur. He and Arthur love stirring up trouble. Despite how he looks he loves hugs, kisses and cuddles. He adores animals more than anything and has five dogs. Liam gets him a goat when Ludwig keeps trying to steal Dylan's. Ludwig loves little goats. His dad was not amused but couldn't say no. He struggles with math and science sometimes. English is the hardest subject. One time he made Allistor feel like shit when he was tutoring him and kept demanding Ludwig do it right and Ludwig burst into tears of frustration. Liam tried to kill Allistor for being inconsiderate that maybe Ludwig was trying his best. Ludwig denies his feelings for Liam at first because of his trust issues. Ludwig later does things trying to be noticed more by Liam. Eventually they get together. Ludwig and Seamus are best friends as well. Seamus has a past as well and understands our Luddie. He's on the kickboxing team, soccer team, and basketball team. He didn't mind the black eye. He laughed when Gilbert tried to kill Liam the first time they met. After practices if he's really tired he makes Liam give him piggyback rides home. Liam doesn't mind. He helps Gilbert and Seamus date. Everyone loves his butt. Gilbert wants people to stop talking about Ludwig's butt. Ludwig wants a tongue ring. Gilbert won't let him. Ludwig likes to play the drums and sing. He likes it when Liam sings.**

 **Style: Ludwig likes to wear dark jeans (they cup his nice ass), black white gray dark red or navy blue tank tops. His t shirts are the same colors, both hug his chest and nice tones stomach perfectly (Sexily), he steals Liam's comfy clothes a lot and it's adorable because they're too big for him. He wears black sneakers or knee high boots when he's feeling sexy. His ears are pierced matching Gilberts and has a double helix piercing in each ear. He has the German cross tattooed on his left peck. He gets a four leaf clover with the German flag colors in the center tattooed on his hip. He leaves his hair down.**

 **North: Séamus Kirkland (Pronounced Shay + muss)**

 **Nickname: Séa**

 **He has a thing for teasing Allistor all the time over every little thing. Ah little brother affection. He also is crushing on Gilbert big time and loves his sometimes-sappy attitude. He is corny as hell too so they go perfect together. He adores Ludwig like he does his own little brothers. He understands Ludwig's past with his mom because he used to do some of the same things but they both learned how to get out of it and be better people. That was why they understood each other so well and could talk about those things. Séamus is the one that hates his mom the most for how she is. How she used them and never cared. If anyone brings her up he's really bitter about her but at the same time he could admit he wouldn't change anything in his life because he wouldn't be strong as he is or the person that he is today without going through the things he went through. And he never would have his step mom that passed away. She took care of them since her and his dad started dating and he loved that woman like he would a real mom. She was his real mom. She was the one that took care of him. Biological blood doesn't mean a thing. Only who really loves you and cares determines family. Séamus is the brother that analyzes a situation or people before acting. So he's more careful about his approach about something and can handle it better than them sometimes. He also tries to keep a smile on everyone's face because all he wants is for his crazy family to be happy. He is the main one that makes Liam chill the fuck out if he's in one of his moods again. He likes to keep the peace between his brothers if they get in arguments and encourages Arthur's random attacks when he is bored and wants to play with one of his big brothers. Allistor always scolds Séamus about encouraging Arthur of all people to go around attacking people. It was a dangerous game he was encouraging here. But he usually ignores Allistor and keeps encouraging Arthur's violence. Séamus sometimes has to lock Gilbert in a room and make him take his homework seriously. Gilbert was smart and could make a perfect score on a test without studying but he hardly did the homework and just barely got by which pisses Séamus off and he forces him to take his schooling seriously. Fun fact Séamus started crying when Allistor made Ludwig cry. He hates seeing Ludwig so frustrated and defeated. Partly because it reminds him of all the times he felt that way. He was the one that found the goat Liam bought for Ludwig. He loves spoiling Gilbert. He takes care of Gilbert a lot like a good boyfriend. He thinks Gilbert's cussing habit it adorable especially when Gilbert tries not to cuss and ends up slipping up. Séamus is on the baseball and wrestling team.**

 **Style: He likes to wear nice professional casual shirts and nice dark jeans. He used to dress like a thug so he's trying his hardest to be rid of that past him. He wears some simple black shoes. If he is being lazy he wears basketball shorts, tank top and sneakers. He has a favorite hoodie. Gilbert is the only one allowed to borrow it.**

 **Saxony: Gisil Beilschmidt**

 **Nicknames: Gigi (by Theodo), GisGis (Christoph and their dad), Fuck face or nerd (by Ludwig when he's teasing him)**

 **Gisil is the oldest of the brothers so naturally him and Allistor connect easily because they understand what it's like dealing with four crazy younger brothers when their dads aren't there. Christoph is his twin brother and is two hours younger than Gisil. His role in the house matches Allistor's exactly but he is a little harder on his little brothers sometimes because they are worse at listening than the Kirklands. He constantly worries over Gilbert whose main focus is looking out for Ludwig so much he doesn't look after himself as much as he should. Then there is also the fact he gets mini heart attacks when he wakes up to Ludwig screaming in his sleep sometimes. He's usually the one to wake up the youngest brother and hold him as he stares blankly at the wall not letting anyone know what the dreams are and not letting anyone in. He has to be careful and tricky if he wants to break down some of the walls Ludwig has. He also worries about Gilberts tendency to not allow people to come into their lives sometimes. He had a strict family picture he liked and he didn't want anyone messing it up. So it concerned Gisil he has a hard time letting people be close. While Gisil looks out for his two baby brothers Christoph and their father watch out for him. He can't handle everything alone like he thinks he can. He plays baseball and is on the chess team which Ludwig teases him about all the time calling him a nerd.**

 **Bavaria: Theodo Beilschmidt**

 **Nicknames: Theo, out casted little bitch (by Gilbert and Ludwig when he is annoying them)**

 **Theodo loves stirring up trouble for the two youngest. Nothing too major though he would never hurt his little brothers. Though he and gilbert clash and don't see eye to eye a lot he does love him and adore him none the less. He looks out for Gilbert in his own way. Whether it be by annoying him to a point he finally sees what Theodo is getting at or by straight up telling him what was what. Theodo generally gets a lot of punches because he does annoy all his brothers on purpose but he delivers them right back. He's got Christoph's back when he needs it and helps him do yard work or make sure Ludwig doesn't die on one of his adventures when Gilbert isn't paying attention. Like Gilbert he doesn't care to meet his mother he shares Gilbert opinion of her. Theodo is soft and gentle when he needs to be. He's there when he needs to be like during the time when they just got Ludwig back and he was so shut up and broken Gilbert was trying to get him to open up and get back to how he used to be. When Ludwig was shutting him out there were a lot of nights Theodo sat up holding Gilbert when he was crying over not knowing what to do to help their baby brother. He's on the boxing team and the hockey team.**

 **Style: He also likes sweatpants, basketball shorts, sneaker, band t shirts and tank tops. He doesn't ever dress up unless his life is threatened.**

 **Hesse: Christoph Beilschmidt**

 **Nicknames: Chris, girly (By Theodo), not Gisil (by Ludwig when he's teasing and pretending he can't remember his name)**

 **Christoph mainly worries over his elder brother but he does worry over Theodo as well. Mostly because he's sure Theodo will piss off the wrong person and get himself killed. He loves quiet bonding moments with his family and is the calmer one of the group. He thinks before he acts and typically figures out the solution to their problems faster than the others. Teachers love how punctual and gentle he is at school. But if people piss him off all hell breaks loose. He gets along with Dylan very well because they are a lot alike in some ways but he also likes to spend time with Allistor. He's like a mixture of Allistor's and Dylan's personality making him easy to get along with. He is on the debate team, kickboxing team and football team.**

 **Style: He loves wearing tank tops and jeans. He has a jacket he'll wear when it's cold and nicer shirts when he goes out somewhere. He switches between sneakers and nicer dresser shoes a lot. His hair is usually in a bun.**

 **France: Francis**

 **Nicknames: Francy pants (Alfred), Frog (Kirkland family), and Fran (Gilbert because he watched The Nanny as a child so he likes calling Francis Fran.)**

 **Francis through he is a little off putting at first with his flirty ways he's really a good person. He adores both the crazy families that were brought into his life. He and Gilbert clicked fast and were best friends immediately. He was a little shy and awkward around Allistor at first because he made a bad first impression which put tension between the two. He later apologized to Allistor and wanted to start over. Allistor agreed and from there their relationship grew. Francis loves making sweets for his friends. He's usually making something since they use his house as a hangout place. Only his mom is in his life and she's usually not home in the evenings due to work. Francis is really smart in school and he and Allistor often compete on who can get the higher grade. He loves teasing Arthur. Though Arthur usually beats him if he teases to much. He likes to tease Liam as well by playfully flirting with Ludwig to make him angry. Francis is very protective of his friends. Francis isn't just a flirt he's very caring he just flirts to try to get people to like him but that doesn't always happen. Francis just wants to be friends with everyone he doesn't like conflict. He tries to settle fights as quick as possible. He's on the soccer team and in the drama club.**

 **Style: Francis likes to wear flashy button up shirts and faded jeans. His shoes are usually dress shoes or really nice sneakers. He wears a silver expensive watch at all times to keep his look stylish (It is to him at least). He has his normal long blonde hair like in the anime but sometimes he'll put it in a ponytail. He keeps his pedo beard shaved off. Despite only looking thin he is muscular and strong he just has a lean build like Arthur. His ears are pierced with plain simple shiny studs. He has a rose in his pocket at all times because he's a dork.**

 **Ok so the ages are probably confusing you and grade. Let's say they're all in Junior year of high school. So Allistor and the other two are going to turn eighteen and Arthur and Dylan will turn seventeen. Gisil and Christoph will turn eighteen and the other three Seventeen. So basically, they're a year apart. Let's say the oldest Kirklands failed kindergarten for behavior reasons and the other two just started school a year late.**

 **Scott Kirkland: Is the dad in the story and adores his babies very much. He hates working weird hours but he wants them to have everything they need. Arthur is his secret favorite. He's a doctor. He tries to be stern with Arthur but he can't manage it half the time Arthur is too cute for him to resist. He blames Allistor for Arthur being spoiled though it is technically everyone's fault. He thinks it's funny when he gets calls about the random shit his kids do at school. The school is unimpressed with how he handles it. He's fun and hyper so that's where he gets it from. He knows his kids corrupt people and he loves it. He loves the Beilschmidt family as well.**

 **Folkert Beilschmidt (Germania): Is the father of our other adorable babies. Instead of the grandfather I figured he could be the father for this. He slept around when he was younger which is why his kids are a year to only a few months apart. He's settled down to raise his boys and is a doctor as well. (Guess who he works with? *Wink wink nudge nudge.* I'm not creative with jobs so I'll just make them best friends and doctors *nudge nudge elbow*) Gilbert and Ludwig secretly tie as his favorites. He blames Scott for his kids harassing the school and terrorizing people. He claims Scott's kids are a bad influence. Scott doesn't deny it. Folkert loves them all anyways.**

 **And that's the description! By far the longest I've done! And I know It's way later than I wanted it made me upset but finals and helping raise my niece are more important. So, I had to handle college first but now I'm on break so I'll try my best to get some chapters up when my niece is in daycare or in bed. I just really wanted to start this one. I TRIED UPLOADING YESTERDAY AND IT WOULDN'T LET ME! GGRRRR!**

 **Preview**

Arthur picked up his last box from the house they were living in. His father a very successful yet secretly crazy doctor had gotten a new job a few states away. They were having issues here anyways with people picking at Dylan so they all kept getting into fights at school. Séamus was having trouble with people judging him from his past and Allistor was stressing on how to keep them all from getting hurt by the assholes at school emotionally or physically it didn't matter he would protect them. Scott applied in many places wanting to let them get a new start and not have troubles follow them. Arthur eyed his old shared bedroom he had with Allistor. He sighed walking out. They had good memories as well he'd miss about this house it wasn't all bad. He went to the truck and put his box in the back.

"Are you done slow poke," Scott teased.

"You're the slow one! You're old papa," he cried brightening up and attacking him making him laugh.

"Well mean one you were the last to come out so I think you're slow! Also, don't call me old that's rude," he teased wrestling his playful son to the ground.

"But true!"

"How dare you," he cried looking at him in mock offense making him laugh cutely at him.

"Tell him like it really is Artie," Allistor encouraged amused.

"AND YOU'RE STARTING TO HAVE THIN HAIR," Arthur blurted at the top of his lungs making his dad choke and the others roar with laughter.

"I AM NOT," he screeched tickling the snot out of his brat making him laugh wildly.

"Hmmmm," Dylan said looking.

"DON'T YOU START!"

"Bet you'll be bald in another five years," Séamus teased.

"Maybe less," Liam put in.

"I say three years," Allistor said grinning wickedly.

"YOU'RE ALL SO MEAN TO ME! SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU! BEFORE I BEAT EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU," he wailed making them laugh harder.

They loved picking at their dad. He could be more dramatic than Dylan half the time. He eventually stopped torturing Arthur and let him up. They all piled into the three vehicles they had and started driving toward their new home. It would be a long drive but they'd get through it.

"Hey Allistor am I really balding," Scott spoke up eventually making him crack up.

"No dad you still have a full head of hair. Artie is just harassing you like always."

"Good," he chuckled. "He's a mess."

"Don't we all know it," Allistor agreed amused.

 **To the Beilschmidts!**

"Are we…..moving again….because of me," Ludwig asked hesitantly as they packed up the last of their stuff.

"No Luddie I just got a job offer that's all," Folkert smiled gently.

"All the teachers kept calling and calling you over everything I did. Because I'm the bad kid to them. They picked at the others. I feel like it's my fault. This is the second time we have up and left because of me," he murmured.

"Luddie it isn't because of you. It's because I got a job offer and got tired of adults picking at my child over things his mother did. Nothing else that's all. You're not a bad person and you never will be. SO GET THOSE THOUGHTS OUT OF YOUR HEAD DAMN IT," he barked.

Ludwig recoiled flinching at his anger. Folkert sighed softly and motioned him over with a hand. Ludwig went to him hesitantly then pressed close as his father wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry for getting angry at you. I just get upset when you think you're a bad person or it's always your fault when things happen. It's not your fault Ludwig. We've all done things we regret in our past. And we'll do things we regret in the future. That's just life. What makes us good and strong people is learning from our mistakes and trying to be better. So don't ever let someone hold your past against you. It's all said and done and forgiven. There is no reason to hang on anymore," he murmured pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Ok," he whispered snuggling closer to him just wanting to be held a bit longer.

"Come on Luddie let's go see our new home," he smiled petting his head then walked him to the jeep.

"Ok," he agreed smiling slightly up at him.

They climbed in and soon the vehicles were off to their new home.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 1: Moving in and meeting new people**

Arthur zoomed into the new house as soon as the door opened.

"THIS HOUSE IS HUGE," he cried running around like a bullet.

"ALLISTOR I TOLD YOU NO ENERGY DRINKS NOW HE'S GONE WILD," Scott cried making them laugh.

"He pouted at me," he defended.

"Well now we have an oversized bullet zooming around," Scott said shaking his head.

"I WANT THIS ROOM," his voice echoed from upstairs.

"HEY WHO SAID YOU COULD PICK ALREADY," Liam yelled up to him.

"ME!"

"Well he got there first so deal with it," Scott shrugged. "That was the rule whoever gets to what room first and likes it it's theirs."

"Allistor I blame you," Liam scowled.

"Shut up sore loser," he said going up the stairs.

"Well at least I won't have to share with you anymore," Séamus teased going by Liam.

"Shut up you love me," Liam said smacking him.

The house was a big black and white house with six bedrooms, three baths, a living room, kitchen, dining room, four storage closets, two car garage, a basement, and a large room they would make into a den to play games and such.

Arthur zoomed down the stairs to get his stuff. Movers had already furnished the house except for the beds let left in the Livingroom and den for the boys to figure out their room then take their beds up. Arthur ran into the house with a dresser over his head making Scott screech for him to put it down and for the other four to wonder how the hell he was carrying it like that. Arthur ran from his dad cackling as Scott chased him panicking about if he would get hurt or not.

Arthur put it down in his room then turned and went to zoom off again only for Scott to catch him around the waist and threaten to tie him up if he didn't stop giving him miniature heart attacks. He was only released when he promised to be careful. When they were done bringing stuff in he ran out to throw a big wade of tape away. He zoomed to the blue trash can and almost rammed into the teen on the sidewalk.

"Sorry," he grinned up at him.

"My my you are so cute," he purred cupping his face. "You're adorable like a little bunny. I wish to be your friend and keep you forever. We can even play games if you like," he said stroking his face and winked.

"ALLIE THIS GUY IS BEING A PERVERT," Arthur cried instantly.

"Non I'm just naturally…" Francis tried to defend.

"HANDS OFF CREEP," a voice boomed and a fist plowed into his face making him let go.

Allistor stood over him threateningly producing a murderous aura.

"Oh my you are such a handsome..." he was cut off by a hand holding up to signal him to shut up.

"Touch him again and I'll kill you," he said coldly and grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him along back to the house.

"Bye pervert! If you chill out and not be a creep we can be friends," Arthur called waving at him.

"NO YOU WILL NOT," Allistor snapped.

"Buuttt AAllliiieeee," he whined as the door shut leaving Francis outside stunned.

"I made a bad impression on the most handsome person I have ever met," he whined depressed. "I need comfort. Maybe the other new neighbors will be nicer," he said hopefully to the house next to the little blonde's and huge red head's house.

 **To the Beilschmidts again!**

Ludwig sighed unpacking the last box in his room then went to go store it into the garage. His dad would take them to recycling later. He took the other empty boxes in the hallway as he went through and down the stairs. He went out the door and put the boxes in another neat stack. When he walked out a blonde popped up.

"THE OTHER NEIGHBORS HATE ME PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NICE," he wailed hugging him dramatically.

"I'm not nice. Get off before I break you," Ludwig demanded.

"SO MEAN," he wailed into his chest.

"GET OFF," Ludwig roared throwing him off.

"LUDDIE," Gilbert's voice scolded.

Ludwig looked over like a kicked puppy.

"Bruder he started it he's weird," he whined.

"That's no excuse. You could have hurt him now come on. Help him up."

Ludwig helped him up with a pout and his cheeks slightly puffed up in anger. Francis's eyes widened.

"YOU'RE ADORABLE," he screeched diving on him gushing.

Ludwig shoved and protested wildly. Gilbert laughed at the pair prying the blonde off his cute little brother. Ludwig hid behind Gilbert giving his adorable angry look at the other male still.

"Who are you? My name is Gilbert and this is my little brother Ludwig," Gilbert smiled.

"I'm Francis," he smiled back. "Your little brother is adorable," he exclaimed.

"Oh I know. He just won't admit he's cute though. Would you like to come in and meet everyone?"

"Please," he smiled and followed the pair in.

He was also gushing internally when Ludwig kept throwing angry glares and cute pouts his way.

 **Insert Alfred into all the randomness.**

Alfred knocked on the neighbor's door that moved across the street. He wanted them to know a hero was always close by so they need not worry. The door opened and a small blonde peered up at him.

"Yes?"

"I'M ALFRED AND I'M THE HERO! HAHAHA SO DON'T WORRY DUDE I LIVE RIGHT ACROSS THE STREET AND IF YOU NEED A HERO I'LL BE HERE!"

"DDDAAADDDDD SOME GUY ON DRUGS IS VISITING US," the blonde called making him sputter.

"I'M NOT ON DRUGS!"

"I'm not so sure. You seem to be on drugs," he insisted.

"A HERO WOULD NEVER BE ON DRUGS!"

"DAD HE INSISTS HE ISN'T ON DRUGS SO MAYBE HE IS JUST INSANE," he called.

"ARTIE CLOSE THE DOOR WE DON'T LET DRUGGIES IN THE HOUSE," a voice roared.

"BUT LIAM HE IS IN THE WAY OF THE DOOR I CAN'T CLOSE IT," he whined.

"STOP SAYING I'M ON DRUGS," Alfred wailed.

"YEAH MAYBE HE'S JUST DRUNK," another voice called.

"THIS IS TRUE! I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT DYLAN THANK YOU," he called to him.

"YOU'RE WELCOME ARTIE!"

"I'M NOT ON DRUGS, INSANE, OR DRUNK," Alfred roared at the blonde.

He stared at him a long moment green eyes shimmering innocently. The house was silent.

"SO…YOU'RE JUST STUPID," a voice questioned from upstairs.

"THAT'S IT," the blonde cheered like the voice was correct. "ALLIE COME MET THE STUPID GUY SINCE PAPA WON'T!"

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT," Alfred roared grabbing his collar.

"Are you angry? Awww! Did we hurt your little feelings? Mr. Not a hero."

Alfred stared at him silently then flicked his nose hard realizing he was only going to be harassed by the blonde. Who responded with adorable evil giggles proud of what he had been doing. The other members of the family came down and teased him some more then he found out the little blonde was named Arthur. He'd remember that. He was going to tease him mercilessly like he just did him for the rest of their lives. He could definitely see them being good friends.

After awhile of chattering he went to go greet the other neighbors. He knocked on the door and blinked at the huge blonde that answered.

"MY NAME IS ALFRED AND I'M THE HERO…."

"GO BE HIGH SOMEWHERE ELSE," he cut him off and slammed the door. "Dad the neighbors are weird," Ludwig complained walking to the couch to him.

"Tell me about it," Folkert said eyeing the door as the person kept whining he wasn't on drugs.

Francis was gushing over their house making the pair worry he'd be a regular. They had seven bedrooms, four bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, basement, three car garage, living room, den, and a backyard inground pool. Folkert had been saving up for a really nice house for a while.

"I'M NOT HIGH," a voice wailed again.

"SHUT UP YES YOU ARE," the pair roared back.

Alfred whined giving up and went back to his house to go sulk about both families thinking he was high. Matthew wouldn't stop laughing when he found out which made him pout more.

 **And that's chapter one! Lol I had to pick on those two dorks a bit. Don't you just love that the two families have the same minds without knowing each other yet? Anyways I hope you all liked the first chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 2: First day of School**

Ludwig was half asleep the first day of school. They had just moved there two days ago and the trip still had him tired. He went to his locker sleepily and turned the dial as some huge ginger was fighting with his locker shelf. He had managed to put it in wrong now was yanking on it trying to get it would so he could fix it. He peered over hearing something snap and suddenly the back of knuckles slammed into his eyes as the metal bar of the locker shelf cut under it. The ginger looked horrified.

"I'M SO SORRY IT BROKE WHEN I WAS YANKING IT AND MY HAND HAD TO MUCH MOMENTUM AND OH MY GOSH YOU'RE BLEEDING EVERYWHERE," he screeched panicked.

"I'm fine it's ok," he said placing a hand over his eye.

"Luddie I got a locker near you," Gilbert sang walking to him.

Ludwig peered over. Gilbert saw blood running down his face and a panicked ginger. He took Ludwig's hand off his eye and frowned in concern.

"What happened?"

"I broke the shelf and I accidentally hurt him," the ginger spoke up.

"You should have lied," Ludwig breathed.

"What?"

"YOU'RE DEAD," Gilbert roared charging and punching him.

Liam screeched running when he grabbed the broken bar he had dropped and charged at him like it was a knife. Technically it could seriously hurt him if the crazy albino tried hard enough. Ludwig laughed at the pair amused. His brother was insane to go do shit like that over an accident. A redhead stopped in front of him.

"I'm assuming you're the reason my brother might die."

"Ja."

"I'm sorry he hurt you come on let's go to the nurse and get you fixed up," he said wrapping an arm around him and guiding him away but eyed him carefully when he shifted out of his arm stiffening. "My name is Allistor."

"I'm Ludwig," he said as they went in search of the nurse's office.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU," the nurse screeched when they came in.

"I didn't know you were allowed to cuss," Ludwig pondered.

"Maybe the rule doesn't apply to nurses," Allistor murmured thoughtfully.

"Someone answer me," she sighed.

"This guy broke his locker shelf and in the process accidently hit me," Ludwig deadpanned.

"My brother Liam to be exact," Allistor spoke up.

The nurse fussed over Ludwig a long time as she cleaned him up then put butterfly stitches on the cut she kept in the office. If something wasn't quite deep enough for stitches she usually kept these in her office. They thanked her then the door flung open.

"BRUDER ARE YOU OK," Gilbert wailed hugging him.

"Ja. You didn't actually stab him, did you?"

"Nein his bruder convinced me out of it," he sighed.

"Bruder it was an accident you didn't need to go that far," he scolded.

"Don't you lecture me you were giggling your head off," Gilbert said amused.

"Well its funny but still don't do it. You don't want to be in trouble on your first day for stabbing an innocent person with a locker shelf rod."

"Fine I won't react like that anymore."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Allistor spoke up eyeing him making the pair laugh.

"Alright let's go to homeroom," Gilbert laughed guiding Ludwig along to their lockers then to find homeroom. "Why didn't you know the way," he accused Allistor when they got there.

"I'm new here too," he smiled.

"Oh," Gilbert hummed. "Still blaming you for us getting lost."

"Fine then next time you have to take the blame."

"FINE!"

"FINE," Allistor cried back in mock anger like Gilbert.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING," Ludwig cried making them crack up.

"OH MY GOSH THERE YOU ARE! ARE YOU OK?! I'M SO SO SO VERY SORRY FOR WHAT HAPPENED," Liam cried running to him and hugging him.

Ludwig froze shocked then squirmed away and pushed him away.

"Don't hug me like that I like personal space."

"My mistake sorry," Liam smiled soothingly. "But really. Are you ok," he wanted to know.

"Ja I'm fine," he shrugged.

"Just make sure it never happens again," Gilbert said darkly making Liam shudder.

"Right. Never again. I promise," he said reassuringly.

They sat before the teacher came in. Gisil started fussing over Ludwig while Christoph and Theodo got the story from him then sent deadly looks at Liam making him shrink in his seat. Arthur started making fun of him saying he was going to be beat up.

Ludwig glanced over after third period hearing people whisper as he went by. Whispers that he was probably a dangerous thug of something because of his build, black eye, and butterfly stitches. They were already claiming him to be a scary bad person. He sped walked through the hall trying to get away from it all. Soon he was jogging then running remembering all the voices that used to judge him and make claims about him. He felt pathetic as tears burned his eyes. He just wanted a new start. For people to understand he's not scary, violent, crazy, threatening, or evil. That he wouldn't just hurt anyone.

He collided with someone and grunted. Arthur from his classes stared at him innocently then grabbed his wrist and started jogging dragging him along by it. Ludwig didn't understand why he didn't pull away or why he followed his lead. He just did. Probably because someone he didn't know wasn't scared of him for once. Arthur took him up some stairs and they ended up on the roof.

"There no one can bother you here," he grinned at him. "I'm Arthur. You're Ludwig, right?"

"Ja," he nodded slowly.

"What happened? Why are you upset," he asked curiously.

"It's personal," he murmured.

"Well if you don't want to talk about it you don't have too lets just talk about random things to keep your mind off it," he said looking off then back at him and grinned again.

"That sounds good," Ludwig nodded swiping away whatever evidence of him crying he had left.

"Ok so what do you want to talk about," Arthur asked then the door banged open.

"It's the guy on drugs," Ludwig said startled.

"I KNEW YOU WERE ON DRUGS," Arthur cried jabbing a finger at Alfred.

"WHY WAS BOTH OF YOUR IMMEDIATE REACTIONS WHEN WE FIRST MET WAS TO THINK I'M ON DRUGS," he screeched.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE ON DRUGS," they screamed at the same time then looked at each other and snickered.

"I'M NOT ON DRUGS DAMN IT!"

"That's what they all say," Arthur chided.

"I'll need some drug test results before I believe you," Ludwig added.

"YOU TWO ARE SO MEAN," he wailed.

Ludwig and Arthur erupted into laughter leaning against each other unconsciously. Alfred gave in and started laughing with them. The door started closing slowly as they kept laughing.

"I'm glad. To see you laughing with people other than us again," Gisil smiled softly before closing the door. He went down the stairs and back into the hall.

"Did you see Ludwig I heard he was running down the hall from Séamus and he said he looked like he was crying," Gilbert blurted running into him.

"Ja Gilbert I did. But don't worry about it. He's just fine," he smiled at him.

Gilbert eyed him carefully then smiled and shrugged. If Gisil said Ludwig was fine then Ludwig was fine. That's all there was to it.

 **And that my dear readers was the first day of school. I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading! I'll update as soon as possible.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 3: Arthur's first day of school**

Arthur was walking with Allistor when Liam went by screeching and suddenly an albino was after him yelling death threats for hurting his baby brother.

"I wonder what he did now," Arthur pondered aloud.

"I better go figure out who was hurt by him," he sighed.

"I'm going to go see if he dies," Arthur cheered and chased after the pair.

Allistor shook his head in amusement as the youngest ran off grinning about Liam's beating he'll probably receive from the albino. Arthur loved violence way too much for his own good.

Arthur pointed and laughed finding the pair and Liam was screeching trying to prevent a locker shelve rod from stabbing into his face. The albino teen was seething and straddling him trying to put all his power into getting it down so it would sink into his face.

"Arthur don't just watch him get stabbed," Séamus scolded and went to the pair.

Arthur watched him calm down the murderous teen who was scowling still as he climbed off Liam and crossed his arms explaining what Liam had done. Arthur couldn't blame him. He'd probably kill someone if they made his brothers bleed all over the place for no reason. He knew Liam probably deserved whatever he was getting from the albino so he was waiting and seeing what would happen. If he started getting slaughtered or something then Arthur would interfere. Soon the male was storming off scowling but cheeks slightly pink. Séamus was grinning brightly and chuckling.

"He's adorable," he laughed.

"How is that demon adorable he nearly STABBED me!"

"Oh, shut up you technically stabbed his brother first," Arthur said waving him off.

"I really need to apologize to him for that I feel so bad."

"We'll find him after homeroom or something. Come on. We'll be late if we keep hanging around here," Arthur said linking his arm with his and they searched for the classroom together.

Once in homeroom he spotted Dylan chattering to some guy that looked a lot like the Alfred guy that seemed to be on drugs they met their first day at their new home.

"Dylan who are you talking to," he asked skipping to them.

"This is Matthew! He's actually the druggie's twin brother," Dylan beamed.

"You do know he's not actually on drugs right," Matthew spoke up softly.

"I will believe no such thing until he proves otherwise," the pair deadpanned at him.

Matthew blinked startled then burst into laughter at their reaction. Poor Alfred he was going to have to take a drug test for them to believe he wasn't on drugs.

"You know. You two look so much alike but you're cuter and that's why I know you aren't that druggie," Arthur cheered hugging him.

"Cuter," Matthew sputtered.

"Yeah you're both cute but you're cuter. You remind me of a bear cub," he cheered.

'Who the hell thinks bear cubs are cute,' Matthew thought in his head.

"Then the druggie that shall not be named is more like some overly hyper brown bear," he continued.

"I'M NOT ON DRUGS," Alfred screamed walking to them.

"When did you get here druggie," Arthur cheered.

"STOP SAYING I'M ON DRUGS," he screamed.

"I'm right here don't yell in my ear," Arthur complained.

"Stop. Saying. I'm. On. Drugs," Alfred demanded.

"Fine but only for now," he shrugged. "Anyways why is your brother adorable but you aren't," he wanted to know.

"HEY!"

"Well it's true. He's adorable and you aren't," he insisted.

'Actually, he has it wrong. He's the adorable one not me I mean he's so tiny and what's up with those cute eyebrows on his little face. He's also very affectionate and silly,' Matthew thought as he sweat dropped as the strange blonde kept hugging and cuddling him.

Arthur and Alfred continued to bicker wildly through class though at some points he harassed Liam about the looks he was getting. Arthur spotted the youngest Beilschmidt brother rushing through the hall after third period.

'He looks heartbroken and scared,' he thought eyes dulling. 'He reminds me of Séamus. He looks so much like he did when people harassed him about his past. He looks like he did when people were judging him and all he could do was suffer and break in silence otherwise he'd prove them right,' he thought as his hand caught the bigger blonde's wrist and started running leading him away from everyone so he could escape.

By the time they both reached the roof they were both slightly out of breath. He watched him start trying to be rid of the traces of his tears. When he was trying to make him feel better suddenly Alfred popped up and things went down hill from there. For Alfred at least. Arthur peered over at the blonde who was leaning on him laughing.

'I don't want him to suffer. I want to keep him safe from bad things people say,' he thought watching him. 'I don't know why but I can't see him being anything but a good person and I don't even know him yet. But I want to know him. He seems lonely and guarded and I want to be his friend so he won't be like that anymore. I know what it feels like to be broken on the inside from shutting people out. So I don't want to watch him do it without trying to do anything. I want us to be friends and I want to see him smile and hear him laugh like that all the time,' he thought smiling gently.

By the time they were done harassing Alfred it was time for lunch so Arthur tugged Ludwig along by his wrist so they could go pick out food to eat and a spot to sit. He was stumbling after him eyes wide startled. He didn't try to snatch away like he had seen him do with Allistor or Liam. Maybe he was feeling comforted at the moment by Arthur touching him and not being afraid of him like many people were already for some reason. Arthur hummed in line picking out fruits and other things for lunch. He picked out a brownie for desert. Then peered over to see if Ludwig was still following him. Ludwig had a bunch of fruit and chocolate cake on his plate. Arthur blinked at all the cake and laughed at him.

"I didn't expect you to pile six slices of cake on your plate. You're like the cookie monster but with cake," he laughed.

"Chocolate cake is my favorite. I cannot pass up the opportunity to eat it," he dismissed.

"Well I hope you don't get diabetes from all your cake," he laughed as they paid for their food and went to find a table. "Look our brothers are sitting together let's go," he cheered rushing to them.

"I told you he was going to pile his plate with cake," Gilbert deadpanned to his brothers as Ludwig sat down next to him. "Ludwig eat your fruit first," he said as he moved a plate with a burger on it to him. "Then eat that or no cake," he finished.

Soon the pair was bickering wildly on if Gilbert could boss him around on what he could and couldn't eat. Then whether or not if cake was a suitable food to keep a healthy balanced diet. Clearly if Ludwig has his way he'd live off cake. Arthur grinned at the pair as they kept arguing as Ludwig was eating his grapes and strawberries with a cute angry pout on his face then tossed his head sassily refusing the burger. They got in each other's face arguing louder then Christoph sighed and banged their heads together to make them stop. They faced away from each other holding their foreheads trembling in pain.

"YOU BASTARD THAT HURT," Gilbert cried recovering.

"I'll kill you," Ludwig threatened next as he recovered a large lump on his forehead matching Gilbert's.

"That's what you get for behaving like children," he chided.

"WELL HE NEEDS TO LISTEN TO ME MORE," he ranted.

"NEIN," Ludwig cried over him.

"You starting another fight," Gilbert asked nose to nose with him.

"You started them both," Ludwig snarled back.

"You two stop," Christoph said banging their heads together again calmly.

They faced away holding their heads in pain again looking pissed. Then Ludwig whirled and glared up at him lip trembling cutely.

"That hurt," he sniffled.

"YOU BASTARD," Gilbert went off immediately and started pummeling Christoph wildly as Ludwig was grinning evilly.

"He's like you. He fakes his tears to cause violence," Dylan hissed shaking Arthur.

"I like him more already," Arthur grinned.

"Danke…..or Thank you," he fumbled. His German still came out in his sentences a lot.

"You're welcome," Arthur grinned.

"You're so cute," Allistor laughed smiling at Ludwig.

"Am not," he deadpanned as he started eating his cake.

"I said nein," Gilbert said putting him in a headlock and rubbing his fist against his scalp aggressively eyes sparking in amusement when all Ludwig did was laugh mischievously.

"Oh, Gilbert finally won," Arthur hummed as a few minutes later Ludwig was eating his burger Gilbert gave him.

"For now," Ludwig shrugged.

"Always," Gilbert denied amused as he dabbed Ludwig's face with a napkin to remove some sauce from it at the same time Allistor was doing it to Arthur.

The four peered at each other silently as the other six were wide eyed looking between the pairs.

"I have a feeling the ten of us will get along great," Gisil broke the silence.

"Definitely," they all deadpanned.

"Wait does this mean Allistor is actually normal with all his mother henning he does over Arthur," Liam spoke up.

"Nein. It just means they're both freaks," Theodo deadpanned.

"I can see that," Dylan agreed.

"Shut up," Arthur scowled. "Don't be mean to Allie or I'll kill you," he said to the pair.

"Fine fine chill," Theodo held his hands in surrender then was smacked. "OW!"

"Don't say mean things about Gilbert," Ludwig scowled at him.

"I said fine!"

"Who cares I can hit you if I want," he barked back.

Arthur laughed as they started bickering.

"Reminds me of you and Liam," Allistor laughed.

"Yeah well Liam starts it," Arthur deadpanned.

"Oh, trust me. I know," Allistor assured him amused.

"Hey there you are," Arthur teased when Gilbert was punching the shit out of Theodo for hitting Ludwig at some point during their bickering.

"I won't deny that," Allistor said laughing.

As lunch continued they knew right away this family was going to get along just fine with theirs. They were too much alike not to. After lunch Arthur went to the bathroom and saw a familiar face.

"Kevin," he said darkly when he was smirking at him.

"Well if you're here Séamus must be here too am I right," he smiled.

"Stay away from Séamus," he sneered.

"Calm down I won't approach him. I think it'll be more fun staying back for now," he smiled walking out.

Arthur glared after him. Things were going to get more complicated now that the old thug boyfriend Séamus had when he was a troubled child was here. He knew of every bad thing Séamus had ever done and he was going to make it hard for his new start out of spite. Arthur found Allistor after using the bathroom and grabbed his arm.

"Be on your toes," he said lowly.

"Why," he asked sternly.

"Kevin is here."

"Kevin? You mean the Kevin I want to kill," he asked.

"Yes, that one."

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE," he spat storming along.

"I don't know but don't go fighting him yet," Arthur demanded stopping him. "You'll make it worse if you just go beating him up right away. Lets just wait and see what he does for now," he said gripping his arm tighter.

"We have to tell the others when we get home," Allistor sighed.

"Ok," he smiled.

"GILBERT," a voice screeched in the distance.

Gilbert came along fuming and Ludwig was laughing cutely. Gisil was scolding him wildly.

"What'd he do," Allistor asked amused.

"This douchebag slapped Ludwig's ass going by so I punched him and he flew against the lockers and now he's unconscious bleeding on the floor," Gilbert scowled.

"What'd he look like?"

"Like a douchebag! Bleached hair, red shirt, ripped jeans, worn out sneakers, some douchebag saying on his necklace! The whole I want to pretend I'm a gangster look," he spat.

"Holy shit he punched Kevin," Allistor deadpanned.

"I LOVE HIM," Arthur cried laughing hysterically.

"You know that guy," Gilbert fumed.

"Yeah long story we can't tell. Only Séamus can talk about how we know him if he wants. But good job. He is an asshole he deserved that punch."

"He was caught off guard and had no way to defend himself so now he probably has a concussion! Don't encourage Gilbert to do that! At least have a fair fight!"

"Hey there is no such thing as a fair fight. He touched my ass therefore he was punished don't go making it out like Gilbert was in the wrong," Ludwig snapped.

"Fine fine whatever try not to get in too much trouble," he sighed walking off.

"We're completely encouraging you to continue to do things like that," Arthur grinned latching onto his arm hugging it.

"I like you more and more every time we meet," Allistor said slinging an arm around him making Gilbert laugh.

"Well good. I'm glad you do," he laughed.

"This is the start of a beautiful chaotic friendship," Arthur cackled as he grabbed Ludwig's wrist and made him follow them.

"Great," the other three smirked.

Arthur hugged his dad when he got home that night and rambled about the new friends they made and how they happened to live next door.

"You know I met their father at work and we are friends as well. He actually talked about everything spur or the moment instant connection so we spilled all the worries we had over you brats and turns out those boys are a lot like you five. You ten will get along great," he chuckled petting his head.

"That's what I'm hoping! Also, Liam accidently gave Ludwig a black eye and butterfly stitches."

"LIAM HOW DARE YOU DAMAGE THAT ADORABLE GIANT BLONDE," Scott roared charging to go rant at his son. He had seen a picture of there five German brothers and Ludwig was the cutest.

Arthur laughed wildly as he chased after to go was the drama. Their family was so fun and dramatic.

 **And that's chapter three! I figured I'd do a longer chapter for the first day of school but it being from Arthur's side of the story in a way. I also introduced Kevin because the next chapter will be about a week later and he starts a storm that pisses everyone off but it builds on Ludwig's and Séamus' friendship and how they relate as well as the chapter after on how his feelings started for Gilbert during all this mess Kevin is starting. It'll also make the others bond as well. Kevin is a bitch and he pisses both family's off so much they bond over a mutual hate.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 4: The past is in the past.**

Ludwig sighed after leaving the bathroom not really wanting to go back to class. He spotted Séamus in the hall glaring at that Kevin dick he apparently has history with. Kevin backed him into the lockers and slammed a hand by his head leaning over him smirking.

'This is reaalllyyy none of my business but,' Ludwig thought rolling his eyes then slammed a hand on the lockers an inch behind Kevin smirking as he peered back startled.

"You know. He made it clear he didn't want to be near you. Do you have a problem with understanding that," he smiled threateningly looking scary as hell.

"No, I have no problem understanding. I just thought I could convince him otherwise. But while you're this close cutie why don't we," he smirked back then was cut off.

"Why don't you stop there before I bash you head though the lockers," he said lowly and scarily.

"Fine I'll back off just for your sake cutie. I'm not really a bad guy," he said walking off.

"Can I kill him and everything he stands for," Ludwig deadpanned as Kevin disappeared making Séamus laugh.

"What if something he stands for is good?!"

"I'll kill it anyways just to spite him."

"No only kill the bad things Ludwig and him. The good things you don't touch."

"Fine if you really want to be that boring," he sighed.

"I do," he smiled as they walked to class. "Hey," he spoke up at the door before they entered. Ludwig looked at him as he held open the door for him. "Thanks for making him leave," he smiled walking in.

"It wasn't a problem," he said entering after him and shut the door.

"Your brother is secretly a sweetheart just so you know," he teased sitting behind Gilbert's desk.

"SSSHHH! He will chew your head off if he knows you know. It's a family secret that he's cute and sweet," he teased making him laugh as they both peered at Ludwig who chose to ignore them.

"Well him being cute wasn't a secret," he teased reaching over and poking Ludwig's cheek who tried to bite his finger only snipping air because of Séamus' quick reaction. "Oh, he really does bite."

"Don't worry his bark is bigger than his bite he'll only draw a tiny bit of blood if he catches you," Gisil teased.

"Can all of you shut up I'm trying to concentrate," Ludwig sassed.

"Fine fine we'll leave you alone," Gilbert surrendered.

"Cutie," Gisil coughed a few seconds later.

"Sweet cutie," Séamus coughed.

"Cutest person on the planet," Gilbert coughed making him snap his book closed and stand up and storm off to change desks.

"NO COME BACK WE LOVE YOU," Séamus laughed.

"I'M NEVER BEING NICE TO YOU AGAIN," Ludwig cried pointing at him then sat by Arthur in a huff as the three were laughing.

"Don't worry I'll get them back for you," Arthur beamed at them.

"Good," he said returning to his book.

During seventh period he had gym class. They all did being as they all had the same schedule. But they got divided into groups. They had stations at gym class today. Some would be jump roping, others running, others doing pushups and sit-ups, and others doing weight lifting. Each group got twenty minutes at each station. He scowled stuck in a group with five guys that were scared of him and that douche Kevin.

"Ten bucks says Kevin dies," Arthur spoke up to Gilbert.

"Oh, I am not betting against that," Gilbert said bluntly.

"He won't die he'll just be hospitalized," Ludwig said walking to his group sighing.

"He is not happy," Gisil laughed.

"I wouldn't be either," Liam said glaring at Kevin.

Ludwig kept his ear buds in listening to music as he worked out but it wasn't so high he couldn't hear Kevin. He started talking about Séamus immediately to the other guys. He started blurting about bad things in his past that he had done trying to make him out to be some terrible person. Ludwig was seething on the inside. He hated people like him. Using someone's past against them. He hated it because he had it done to him to many times.

'It's really not my business I hardly know the guy,' he thought trying to calm down. 'But still he doesn't deserve this shit and I wouldn't want this happening to me so this fucker is going to have the hell beat out of him,' he thought failing to calm and racked his weight.

"Hey," Ludwig said going to Kevin calmly.

"Hey cutie! Finally want to admit your feelings for me," he teased smirking.

"Ok I will admit them," he said lifting his head looking scary as hell. "I really hate bastards like you," he said darkly as his fist made contact with his nose.

Kevin returned the favor smirking wildly and the guys started scrambling away in panic as the pair were throwing powerful punches and kicks. But it was still turning out with one clear winner.

Allistor peered up as they heard yelling and crashing. Guys started running out in a panic.

"What the hell is going on," Allistor demanded of one.

"LUDWIG IS MURDERING KEVIN," one wailed.

"I KNEW IT," Arthur exclaimed.

"ARTHUR NOT NOW," Gilbert yelled trying to hold back laughter with the others.

They rushed of the weight room only for Kevin to come flying out of the double doors and landing on his back. Ludwig was on him like a cat and started beating him senseless as the gym went silent in terror.

"LUDWIG ENOUGH! HE'S HAD ENOUGH! LUDWIG! HEY," Gisil yelled trying to rip him off.

"LUDWIG FOLKERT BEILSCHMIDT YOU CALM DOWN RIGHT NOW," Gilbert barked making him freeze. "Get off him Luddie that's enough," he said gently.

"I hate people like him," he seethed quietly.

Ludwig got off him and stood but was hauling him up in the air by this throat.

"If you ever run your mouth again about him I'll kill you," he said threateningly and tossed him to the side.

"Why don't you beat me up so more? It's clearly in your nature. No wonder everyone is scared of you," he spoke up as he sat up smirking. "Look who looks like a monster in front of all these people," he smiled mockingly.

Ludwig glared at him then noticed all the people in the gym staring in horror at him. He had Kevin's blood on him and barely any marks from the fight. Kevin was a bloody bruised up mess. Ludwig unclenched his fists blinking rapidly feeling his head swim. He hated all those looks. He was getting them again all because he lost his temper on some piece of shit. He walked away silently. No one dared go get the coach that was currently at the football field painting the strips. Ludwig disappeared into the locker room and cleaned the blood off. He changed into his clothes then walked out of there. He walked for home deciding to skip the rest of class. He felt tears burning down his face.

"Tears don't suit you. You are cuter when you smile," a voice spoke up as a hand ran through his hair gently. "I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble," he murmured as Ludwig just stopped and cried into his hands pitifully.

"You didn't cause anything. I did it myself," he blubbered.

"You did it for me though."

"I MOSTLY DID IT FOR MY OWN SELFISH REASONS," he cried. "Don't get the wrong idea. I'm selfish and I did it only because I hated it when people brought up my past so I took it out on him when I heard him talking about yours. I didn't do it for you. I did it for me," he sobbed.

"You might have mostly did it for yourself," he smiled gently. "But you still did it partly for me. You took up for me and made him stop running his mouth. Thank you so much for that," he murmured making him turn and hugged him tightly.

Ludwig hugged back after a moment. He gave up he just wanted to be held. He blamed it on his confused and emotional state for why he hugged back. He convinced himself it would only be for a moment but they stood there awhile silently and both shedding tears.

"Look who actually turned out to be a real sweetheart," Séamus teased petting his head.

"Shut up or I'll chew your head off," Ludwig mumbled back with a small smile making Séamus laugh.

"LUDDIE," Gilbert's voice rang out.

He rushed to them panting then wrapped them both up in a hug.

"Don't run off like that Luddie. You scared me," he murmured.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Just don't do it again," Gilbert smiled.

"Alright," he agreed.

The others run up soon.

"Did we all just skip the rest of school," Ludwig asked.

"You started it," Gisil teased.

"I never asked you to follow my influence," he sassed.

"Well we wanted to. Just to be sure you're ok."

"I'm fine," he shrugged.

"Those tears say otherwise," Theodo said swiping his eyes gently with his thumb. "Don't worry about it LuLu. No more tears," he said caressing his cheek bone with his thumb gently.

"Shut up they're just watering and nothing more," he denied blushing furiously as he swatted his hand away making them all laugh and pounce on him with a hug. "Get off," he complained squirming blushing like the cutie he was.

"Nein. We want to love on our Luddie," Gilbert smiled.

No matter how much he protested they kept hugging him for a long time. He wouldn't admit that he secretly liked the affection.

 **Stupid Kevin and his bullshit. Just making him up made me mad. I hate the only character I created. How sad. XD But someone has to be a douchebag and now I can use non Hetalia characters to be the douche! Also I may extend Kevin to three or four chapters just to not go too fast with everything but at the same time get the two families closer pretty quickly.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 5: Talks And Blackmail**

Séamus smiled at Gilbert as they were paired off for a lab experiment for science. Gilbert sat by him and blinked owlishly at Arthur. Who was laughing at Alfred who was screeching.

"How did Arthur cause a fire in two seconds?"

"Talent."

"Apparently."

The teacher started screeching and managed to put out the small fire then scolded Arthur who gave her puppy dog eyes and she hugged him gushing about how cute he was. Alfred was denying his cuteness screeching he was evil and nearly killed him with fire. Then Allistor threw a stool at him in a fit of anger making him scream in fear. Then Allistor was given detention for throwing stools. Which Ludwig found funny so he started laughing about it which made her run to him and start gushing over his cute laugh next. Which he denied venomously.

"This school will be in ruins by the time our families are out of here," Gilbert laughed.

"That seems very likely," he agreed with a wide grin.

They got done pretty quickly dissecting and reporting about the worm. So they had free time to talk about random things while trying to be sure Arthur didn't cause another fire. How Arthur made a fire they will never know. He didn't even have the materials to make a fire unless he was hiding them and they didn't know about it.

"So, I wanted to say…I'm sorry your little brother got dragged into my mess and ended up emotionally hurt by the end of it yesterday," Séamus murmured.

"Come on. That wasn't your fault at all. Kevin is a dick and Ludwig only did the right thing. I refuse to blame you for any of this so don't go blaming yourself when no one else does," he smiled.

"Thank you. That means a lot," Séamus smiled relaxing.

"Just so you know. No matter what you did. We'd never judge you for it. So, if you ever want to talk about it. I'll be here to listen. You're a lot like Ludwig in some ways. You've done something you regret and you are trying to put it behind you but the more desperate you are to force it to the side the more it gets thrown back into your face. Hiding it isn't the way to go. Accepting it, forgiving yourself, then putting it and keeping it in the past is the way to do it. Don't ever let someone judge you for what you've done. They have to judge you for who you are now."

"You sound a lot like Allistor," he smiled softly. "I know that's the way to handle it but it's hard. I'll try harder though and thank you so much for offering to be here for me. It really does mean the world to me," he said blushing slightly.

'He's so kind and caring. Despite him having a hard time accepting people as friends he welcomed my family and I. I can tell he has a lot of issues to but he keeps strong and doesn't let it get to him or stop him. I admire that about him,' he thought watching Gilbert beam at him cutely.

"YOU STOP YOUR BRAT GILBERT," Allistor cried hiding behind him suddenly.

Ludwig was laughing adorably chasing him around with their dissected worm. It was oozing something which Allistor didn't trust nor he wanted to be near.

"Luddie you had your fun stop chasing him around," Gilbert laughed as the teacher was recording his cuteness instead of lecturing him about running in the lab.

"He's funny Gilbie," he grinned at him while laughing and trying to put the worm on Allistor.

"I know but be sweet and stop chasing him with it. He's had enough," he smiled taking it away.

"Can I chase him with the frogs tomorrow?"

"Ja."

"NO! I WANT A NEW PARTNER! MINE IS MEAN," Allistor wailed.

"Why are you hugging him then," Séamus asked amused.

"HE'S ALSO UNDENIABLY ADORABLE," he wailed.

"I'LL TAKE HIM IF YOU DON'T WANT HIM," Arthur cheered.

"Allistor don't for some reason I feel like that would be a terrible idea," Gilbert shuddered.

"I get that feeling as well. I'll keep him for now. But if he chases me with a frog I want a new partner," he said eyeing the pair.

"I'll take him! You can have Gisil," Liam cheered.

"DEAL," Allistor exclaimed.

"Hey that's rude why am I being traded," Gisil complained.

"You're a wimp about the worm too. I rather partner with someone who doesn't care about it," he shrugged.

"Fine," he pouted.

They laughed at his misfortune and continued to cause chaos in the classroom.

Ludwig scowled in the bathroom when he was done washing his hands and Kevin was there smirking with six friends.

"What is this? A tv drama," he rolled his eyes as they cornered him.

"You think it was over? No, this Friday you will meet us here for a little fight," Kevin spat. "You'll not tell anyone and you'll come alone. No funny business."

"You really think I'm stupid enough to meet you wherever that is on your little sticky note just because you say so," he rolled his eyes again.

"You'll meet us here or I'll tell Gilbert to give this to you to meet us here. I know how he works when it comes to his family. He'll come alone instead thinking he can protect you and we'll beat him to a bloody pulp. Now what will it be? You taking it like a man or is big brother going to have to get hurt," he smirked.

"Fine what time," Ludwig glared as he snatched the paper.

"Six thirty. Be on time or we'll hunt down Gilbert. I'm still pissed at him that day he hit me anyways," he scowled.

"Fine I'll I said. Now leave him AND Séamus alone," he scowled.

"I never said anything about him," he smirked.

"I'm telling you now if I come fight you. You better leave him alone too," he said getting in his face.

"Fine I'll leave him alone. I'll start bothering you instead," he smirked.

"You already are stupid," he dismissed walking away from him.

'No one is ever going to hurt the ones I care about again. I'll protect them both so they won't be hurt anymore. He's a douche that needs to be put in his place. If fighting him Friday does it then that's fine by me. Though I already know I have to play this careful. He'll probably get his stupid followers to join in. What a pain. Now I have to have an excuse to not be home at that time Friday,' he thought as he trailed back to class. 'I won't let them find out. I'll protect them and put an end to all this drama before something bad happens,' he thought as he watched the pair laugh and play around which brought a gentle smile to his place.

 **I have a mind that won't stop. Things happen in the next chapter. Both these chapters came to me when I was showering and thinking about where I wanted to go with this part of the story. Which is weird I was in the shower when it came to me but sometimes my best ideas come from when I am just relaxing and taking a hot shower. They just pop up suddenly and I don't know why. Annnyyywwwaaayyyss! ONWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER MY DEAREST READERS!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 6: Self Sacrifice**

"Luddie are you sure you can't come with us to the movies," Gilbert whined.

"I told you I have to go meet up with a tutor for math tonight. You guys have fun."

"We can change the time for the movie and wait for you to get back so you can come," Gisil offered.

"Nein. I won't let you ruin their plans the Kirklands already agreed to watch the movie at the 6:15 PM showing with you guys. Don't change it now over me," he smiled.

"They'd understand," Gilbert grumbled.

"They would but it'd be rude so just shut up and go already," he said swatting his head lightly. "You'll be late if you don't leave now," he insisted.

"Fine we'll go," he laughed. "But if you're still at tutoring let me know and we'll pick you up after the movies when you're done," he smiled.

"I will. Now go before you're late all of you," he said urging them out.

"Bye Luddie," they chorused.

"Bye," he grinned.

They left to go next door so they could meet up and carpool to the movies. Ludwig worked on his homework until it was time for him to go. The meeting spot was only a fifteen-minute walk it's not like he needed a car. The movies weren't that far either the others were just to lazy to walk. He went into the abandoned building finding it cliché. He rolled his eyes when the seven popped out smirking.

"You all suck at trying to look like some damn anime villains or something. And why the hell are you so cliché that we're really standing in a fucking abandoned building? Can't you be a little more creative than that," he sassed.

"SHUT UP! YOU JUST BE READY TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED," Kevin roared offended.

He had put a lot of thinking into a spot thank you very much. Which kind of said something about his intelligence for him to pick such a cliché place. He was proud of himself though that's all that matters. Even if he picked a stupid place.

"Someone is touchy about his lame ass place to fight. Fine let's just get this over with so I can go home and finish my homework," he shrugged. The seven charged at him at once. "Oh here we go this is so typical," he grunted as he prepared himself.

The building was filled with a lot of noises from grunts, kicks, punches, throws, elbows, knees, or headbutts. Ludwig was doing good the first five minutes pivoting around attacks and landing his own or blocking them. But as expected is he was going to fight seven people the more it went on the more tired he grew and he couldn't keep it up enough.

He slammed his right leg into one's side to knock him away then his other foot swapped with the other in a little bounce as he nailed another in the ribs with a powerful kick as his balance was now on the right foot. One clipped him in the head with a punch that he was dodging and another took advantage and kicked his legs out from under him. Ludwig bounced up breathlessly. The moment he went down for two long was the moment he would lose. If he actually was on the floor for three seconds they would have the advantage and win the fight by beating him senseless at the same where he couldn't get up. Like they had read his thoughts one threw him before he could get his balance completely and he bounced off the wall and to the floor where the seven all pounced at once. No matter how much he tried he couldn't get away as vicious wild kicks and punches landed to his body. After a bit it finally stopped. He panted sitting up and leaned against the brick wall in pain. Blood was running into his eyes and his head was pounding.

"See? I told you that you'd get your ass kicked," Kevin smirked lighting a cigarette.

"You do realize we aren't in an anime, right?"

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

"THEN STOP COPYING ANIMES THAT HAVE THE SCHOOL THUGS THAT JUMP PEOPLE AND GIVE SOME STUPID SPEECH BEFORE THEY START FIGHTING THEN IF THEY WIN THEY ALWAYS HAVE TO FUCKING SMOKE AND MAKE ANOTHER DAMN SPEECH! YOU'RE COPYING THEM YOU WANNABE ANIME THUG," he cried.

The six guys were snickering in the background as Kevin looked pissed. He grabbed his bangs and bashed his head on the wall making him grit his teeth. He then jerked his head making it tilt back.

"I am so sick of having to hear your shit come from your stupid mouth," he seethed holding it to his throat leaving a painful burn as the others held him down from fighting or escaping. He marked him with burn after burn on his neck and collarbones. "Anything else you want to run your mouth about," he sneered thinking he had him intimidated enough to shut up.

"You're still copying anime," Ludwig said bluntly then cackled at his face of anger. "And you suck at it," he added.

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP," he roared punching him in the face.

"ONLY WHEN YOU STOP TRYING TO BE AN ANIME VILLIAN," Ludwig cried back and spit blood into his face.

Kevin punched him repeatedly until his eyes closed and he went limp. Blood and bruises littered his body showing up clearly on his pale creamy skin. His shirt was torn in some places and his jeans had blood on them as well as the shirt. His hair was messy and matted with blood.

"I hate him," he sneered spitting on him before storming out.

"I kind of thought he was funny," one spoke up as the others left.

"Yeah, he definitely was too bad he wasn't part of our group he seems cool," one shrugged.

Gilbert and the others called Ludwig after the movies to see if he'd eat dinner with them. He wouldn't answer their calls so they turned on the phone trackers they had to find him.

"You four are obsessed with stalking him," Arthur gasped.

"NEIN! WE'RE JUST PROTECTIVE AND FOR GOOD REASONS YOU BRAT," Theodo cried.

"That was oddly defensive," Liam spoke up and the other Kirklands agreed.

"Shut up all of you let's just get him and go eat dinner," Theodo snapped.

They only had to drive a few minutes before they were in front of an abandoned building.

"Is this even correct," Gilbert scowled.

"Maybe it means next door," Gisil spoke up.

"True," Gilbert shrugged and they got out to go next door.

"Just in case though we should really check. I have a bad feeling. He's been acting weird all week," Arthur spoke up.

"Wouldn't hurt," Allistor shrugged.

They all went into the building and peered around.

"See? He's not here," Gisil said.

"Gilbert you've gotten really pale," Liam spoke up.

"THAT'S OFFENSIVE HE IS ALBINO YOU ASSHOLE! APOLOGIZE TO HIM," Arthur cried.

"NO, I MEAN PALER THAN NORMAL," Liam cried back as the others were laughing hysterically except Gilbert.

A strange cry left his mouth as he went sprinting to the corner making them stop laughing.

"Gilbert," Theodo questioned.

He started sobbing hysterically suddenly making them rush over.

"Wake up," he chanted pitifully hiding his face into his neck.

Gilbert was on his knees clutching Ludwig's limp body in a sitting up position. Ludwig's head was rolled back limply eyes closed hair blood still running down his face from his hairline. Gilbert was crying harder than anyone had ever seen him cry in his life. He was hysterical and choking on sobs begging Ludwig to wake up.

"LUDWIG," Gisil screamed in a panic as he burst into tears.

"WE HAVE TO LAY HIM DOWN! DON'T MOVE HIM IT COULD BE DANGEROUS," Allistor yelled sternly as he pried him from Gilbert. He checked his pulse and felt a steady heartbeat. "Gilbert he'll be fine he's still breathing and his heart is steady just calm down," he said gently.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! SOMEONE CALL A DAMN AMBULANCE NOW," he sobbed laying but him and petting his hair trembling violently.

"I'm already talking to someone," Dylan said on his phone.

The Kirklands felt so sick as the brothers were breaking down. They were all panicked and crying over the form of their beaten baby brother. Sirens started sounding in their ears and they could do nothing but watch and wait.

 **Don't worry Kevin will get his! On another note don't you love Ludwig sassing them?! I love his sassy ass. He's to much sometimes. Anyways go onward to the next chapter my readers! Go! Run! Be free!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 7: Recovery**

Gilbert had never been so scared in his life finding his baby brother. The one he always wanted to keep safe and protect. The one that depended on him. The one that he just got back not long ago. He was badly hurt and Gilbert hadn't been there to save him. He trembled with grief and rage as they all waited in the hospital to be able to see him. He wanted to know who had done this to his baby brother then that person would be even more brutally beaten than Ludwig. Hell, he might even kill the person. They had just gotten to the lobby after chasing the ambulance at high speeds.

Folkert smiled coming back from his break with Scott. Then suddenly a gurney was coming down the hall at high speed. He peeked to see what the situation was and then his heart stopped for a moment and everything froze. His baby was a battered mess and unconscious being wheeled into a room.

"LUDWIG," he screamed as tears poured immediately.

"Beilschmidt stay back you're in no state to help," a doctor said blocking him. "Stay back and let us work. You're already panicking," he said gently.

Folkert nodded numbly then went to see if his boys were in the lobby. He spotted them in there looking frantic and crying. He went to them and held them.

"They just got him into a room."

"Will he be ok," Gilbert asked softly.

"You know Luddie Gilbert. He'll be up and going in no time. Now answer me this. What exactly happened?"

"I don't know! We were calling him after we went to the movies and he never answered so we got worried and turned on out tracker for his phone. Then we found him all beat up in an abandoned building," he said frustrated. "I should have made him come with us," he murmured tearfully.

"Gilbert Luddie never listens to us. You know he would have done whatever he wanted regardless."

"Then I should have went with him!"

"Stop blaming yourself Gilbert! It's not your fault he's hurt! It's no one's fault but the person who did this to him!"

"But still I can't help but feel this way," he said trembling as his fists clenched.

"I know Gilbert. I know," he said hugging him tightly.

Ten minutes later his coworker came out in tears.

"He woke up," he sobbed.

"Thank you for telling me," Folkert blinked.

"HE TOLD ME I LOOKED LIKE AN OLD FAT PEDOPHILE AS SOON AS HE SAW ME. IT WAS THE FIRST THING HE SAID AFTER WAKING UP," he wailed.

"…..I'll tell him to be nice from now on," he said walking trying hard not to laugh as the two families were snickering.

They all piled to his room. Scott was laughing and dodging the swats at him and was swatting at Ludwig back being. They continued their game as Ludwig was laughing wildly and hitting at him. He was high on whatever was in the IV and he was having so much fun trying to hit Scott.

"VATI," he cried grinning cutely at Folkert when he saw him.

"Luddie," he cheered going to him and kissing his cheek.

"Vati Dr. Scott if funny," he laughed.

"He is? I think he's boring."

"That's mean," Ludwig pouted.

"You're mean," he teased.

"Nein!"

"Ja! You're mean all the time," he teased.

"Am not! I'm sweet," he said as his pout got bigger.

"Weeeelllll maybe only a little bit sweet," he cooed as he cuddled him.

"He doesn't have any too serious damage surprisingly. A cracked rib, concussion, broken nose, and a partial tendon tear in the ankle we set without having to do surgery or anything other than a boot. Other than that, a lot of bruising. He'll be completely healed in a little over a month," Scott spoke up.

"That's good. That's a relief to know it isn't anything major," Gisil sighed.

"He'll be out by morning. If he's a good little patient," Scott said poking his cheek lightly earning a bite at his finger.

"I told you he bites," Séamus said looking at him making the others laugh.

"No biting that's rude," Scott teased.

"Your face is rude!"

"How dare you," Scott gasped.

"How dare you for having that face," Ludwig countered then went into wild giggles when Scott fake cried about it.

"He's so sassy," Liam laughed.

"He's always been like that," Theodo spoke up amused.

"He was born sassy," Christoph laughed. "Vater said he was baby talking doctors with this sassy look minutes after he was born."

"There was a lot of finger stabbing in their general direction he was not happy with them," Folkert said thoughtfully making them all laugh.

The next day Ludwig was out of the hospital and in bed resting as his brothers fussed over him wildly when their dad had to go back to work. The Kirkland brothers came over soon to check up on him. He grinned at their fussing they did over him.

"Luddie you have to tell us something," Gilbert said seriously later.

"What is it?"

"What the hell happened to you," he asked the question they all were wondering.

"I don't know," Ludwig said eyes wide and innocent as well as filled with confusion.

"It's ok. It'll probably be awhile before you remember bits and pieces since you have a pretty bad concussion," Gilbert soothed petting his hair gently so he didn't hurt him.

"But still. I would really like to know what happened to me as well," he murmured.

"It'll come to you eventually. From there we'll deal with it and make sure it never happens again," Gilbert said seriously and the others agreed.

After a bit he was tired so they left his room to let him nap. He was cleared to sleep by the doctor saying he could sleep but they had to keep an eye on him. They went down stairs and watched tv. Gilbert eyed the books on the table curiously.

"Wasn't he supposed to be tutored yesterday on his homework? They're in the same spot," he spoke up to the others and they paused and stared at them.

"So, he never went to go be tutored," Gisil stated.

"So, I'm going to make him tell us what the hell he was doing," Theodo snarled standing.

"Hold on he does have a concussion and there was nothing but honesty in his eyes when he said he didn't remember. Calm down for now and soon enough we'll figure this out," Christoph said stopping him.

"Well whatever the situation someone is going to die for hurting him like that," Allistor snarled.

"Damn right they are," Liam said determined.

"You guys sure you want to get involved," Gisil asked.

"Hell yeah," all five Kirklands chorused.

"Well then whoever did it better pray that they make it out alive," Theodo smirked.

Ludwig continued to sleep upstairs unaware of the nine-people plotting murder below him ready to kill whoever hurt their cute sassy blonde. He wasn't aware of how much these people loved him dearly. But soon he would find out what exactly he meant to them.

 **My mind finally stopped for now. Now for much needed rest so I can wake up deal with college stuff and start working on my other stories again! Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it! Until next time my wonderful readers! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Nightmares And Big Brother Gilbert**

Gilbert heard cries from across the hall when he was studying. He darted across Ludwig thrashing in his sleep. Gilbert grabbed his shoulder. Ludwig lunged up with a scream swinging. Gilbert blocked the grabbed his face shushing him. '

"It was just a dream," he soothed. Ludwig made small noises of fear clinging to him when he sat by him and held him. "It's not real I promise. Just a nightmare," he soothed kissing his head. Ludwig nodded then saw a dark tall figure in the hallway. He screamed clinging tighter.

"Gilbie make him go away," he chanted hiding his face while his heart was racing.

"Hey hey hey. Luddie it's just Liam," Gilbert said when the lights flicked in and Liam frowned. "But I can still make him go away if you want," he teased earning a snort from Liam. Ludwig peeked at him and relief filled his eyes. Then a smile form eyes going playful.

"No don't be mean," Liam pleaded.

"Make him go away Gilbie he has no soul there for no feelings so it shouldn't matter if you toss him out," Ludwig said face lighting up. Gilbert grinned.

"You meanie! You rude rude person! How could you?! I'm just an innocent guy trying to be a good person and what do I get?! Insulted by a cute meanie," Liam ranted wildly making dramatic motions while Ludwig was shrieking with laughter being his adorable self. Gilbert started laughing at him and Liam kept ranting playfully. After five minutes they stopped and hugged him goodnight. He didn't go to sleep like they thought he would he just stayed in bed eyes darting around expecting to see strange blurred faces he couldn't remember attacking him.

'What they hell side you get yourself into,' he thought frustrated at not remembering.

He stayed up until early in the morning then finally was able to sleep. He wanted to explore some since everyone was asleep when he woke from another nightmare. He trailed along peeking into spaces and such. He didn't really have time before to explore the house much. There was more things his father moved in too so he liked seeing all his old stuff and things he collected. He went to the garage despite the warning last week from his father bees had a nest in there and he's probably get stung so stay out. They hadn't known about the nest the first day then a few days after moving in Folkert found out the hard way. Ludwig was allergic to bee stings so Folkert was protective about that. Gilbert demanded he listen to their father and stay away from the garage as well.

"Thought I told you not to go in here because you might get stung," Gilbert said appearing.

"Ja but I wanted to look," Ludwig said putting his phone on a table and exploring the garage Gilbert going to him after a minute of watching him.

Ludwig slapped at a bee buzzing around his head then it got mad and dove at him angrily several times Ludwig jumped back then finally killed it and dropped it onto the ground. He saw bees flying around his phone where he set it. Gilbert stood by him amused.

"Scared to get it?"

"Nein," Ludwig sputtered then started to walk away.

Gilbert picked up the dead bee and danced it long the back of his neck before he got too far. He was in his side clinging in a heartbeat his eyes big. Gilbert dropped the bee like he never did it and wrapped his arms around him snickering.

"It's ok. I'll walk with you to go get it. Big bruder will protect you from the big scary bees," he teased leading him to his phone and got it quickly and they left the garage.

Ludwig gave him a mean look and they bickered on if he was scared or not for the rest of the morning. When at lunch he told their dad about the bees he laughed with the other three amused.

"Luddie knowing him he probably scared you so you would react like that," he said knowingly.

"But the legs were...You picked up the dead one didn't you," Ludwig accused and Gilbert grinned. "Bruder," he bellowed hitting him making the others roar with laughter.

"Ok ok I'm sorry Luddie I won't do it again."

"Danke," he huffed then grinned when Gilbert slapped his face playfully and they two play fought until their father made them stop and eat.

After lunch the four brothers helped him with his homework and made sure he didn't push himself too much. They were extremely protective at the moment and wanted to be sure nothing else went wrong. Ludwig appreciated how much they cared and watched out for him. He adored all his big brothers even if Gilbert was his absolute favorite he loved them equally he just liked Gilbert more. Gilbert tended to spoil him and Ludwig ate up every bit of that attention.

The next day at lunch Alfred sat by him and patted his back.

"Yo I heard you were hurt. If you need anything at all like notes or someone to carry things for you or something like that I'll happily help."

"Danke," he said startled he didn't expect Alfred to be so nice when he and Arthur constantly teased him about being on drugs.

Alfred knew they were only playing though and secretly enjoyed bickering with the pair. They were fun to be around.

"Luddie," a voice chirped arms flinging around him. "Oh, you're sitting by loud mouth. So sorry for you," Arthur said bluntly.

"I! YOU," Alfred sputtered as Ludwig smiling amused and Arthur was looking at him with a bored look. "GET OVER HERE," he yelled snatching him over Arthur laughing as his fingers attacked his belly. "You are so mean! I met you and made you my friend and all you do is insult me in return," he said grinning.

"Because you're stupid," Arthur shrieked in a fit of laughter. "ALLIE HELP," he yelled then Allistor appeared and tore him away from Alfred.

"Leave him alone," he demanded.

"Fine fine chill," Alfred surrendered.

"Haha you got in trouble loser," Arthur sang then giggles spewed out again when Alfred jabbed his stomach lightly.

"Such a brat," Dylan said coming up and ruffling his hair. "Sorry about him. And the over protective dork," he said with a laugh.

"I am not a brat!"

"I'm not over protective!"

"It's fine they don't bother me, and I have to agree with him you are a brat," Alfred said poking Arthur's nose only for Allistor to growl and bat it away. "And you're definitely over protective," he deadpanned.

"They won't admit it. They never will," Dylan laughed.

"I can see that," he chuckled as the others startled piling at the table.

"FOR THE LAST TIME CAKE IS NOT REAL FOOD YOU BRAT," Gilbert roared seeing only cake on Ludwig's plate.

Everyone at the table started laughing as they got into an argument once again over Ludwig's food choices. Some things would never change with these two. They could already tell this would be a daily basis thing at school from now on.

 **OK so I'm finally back! I know I suck! I blame college. So much to do. On the bright side after this week things will be pretty calm and I'll try to update this story more along with the others this month to make up for lost time. I'm so tired of not being able to update and I know you guys probably are too. Bear with me guys I'm really trying. Anyways I hope you all liked the chapter!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: What Is This Feeling I Get When I'm With You?**

Arthur snickered the next day at school. He had a prank for Alfred when he walked into the art room. He hid around the corner in the hall peeking and giggling away.

"What are you up to Artie," Allistor said suddenly behind him making him shriek. Allistor covered his mouth grinning. "Shhh. You don't want to give away your hiding spot do you," he cooed.

"I'm pranking Alfred," Arthur grinned when he let go of his mouth.

"Really now?"

"Yeah because he was mean to me this morning."

"How so?"

"He gave me a wedgie in the locker room," Arthur pouted.

"How mean my poor little Artie."

"So, I'm getting him back," Arthur said ignoring his mock sympathy then looked over hearing a familiar scream and Alfred walked out swearing and covered in neon pink paint and glitter. "He looks like a gay pride float," Arthur exclaimed giggling away and Allistor roared with laughter at that comment.

"ARTHUR," Alfred screamed noticing him.

"What," he asked innocently.

"You did this!"

"Did not! Stop accusing me of things," Arthur said pouting up at the teacher that was walking by. "Mrs. Smith he's being mean to me again and blaming me for things," Arthur said innocently.

"Alfred go shower and change! Leave Arthur alone," she scolded and Arthur stuck his tongue out at him.

"You're right. Come here Artie I'm sorry. Let's hug it out," Alfred said walking toward him.

"No way you pink gay pride sponsor," Arthur yelled then sprinted off with Alfred chasing after.

Later Arthur ran to Allistor grinning.

"I see you got away," he said ruffling his hair.

"He gave up and showered when people made fun of him," Allistor laughed leading him to class.

Arthur chattered away about what all happened. Allistor listened amused. After class a guy went to Arthur when he was wandering the halls in free period. He slammed him against the wall.

"I'll tell you this once! Leave Jones alone. It's annoying the way you treat him and torture him. You keep on going you'll be in a hospital," he threatened.

"I'm his friend. I'm supposed to act this way. We have fun messing around!"

"You treat him like shit even when he is nice to you! Your pranks are dangerous! What if paint and glitter went in his eyes! He could have gone blind and it would have been all your fault!"

"I didn't think..."

"You never think do you? You only care about yourself and keep hurting Alfred. You're disgusting you know that?"

"I don't think about myself. I'm just playing with him. I didn't know..."

"Like I said keep it up and you'll get hurt."

"By who," Arthur countered.

"By me. Want to see a little preview of what is to happen if you mess with him again," he dared smirking in his face. Arthur struggled more but to no avail.

The teen smirked more then rose a fist. Arthur flinched eyes shutting waiting for the blow. Arthur peeked when it never came. He had never seen someone look so enraged before as he stared at Alfred who was holding the guy's fist that was inches from his face. Alfred ripped him away and bent that arm behind his back painfully.

"If you ever raise a fist at him again," Alfred said lowly. "I'll fuckin' kill ya," he screamed slamming him to the floor. The guy scrambled away and ran nodding. Alfred turned to ask Arthur if he was hurt and grunted when the blonde slammed into him. "Hey," Alfred said laying a hand on his head. He was hiding his face into his chest hands gripping his shirt tightly. "It's alright," he said softly stroking his hair. "Look at me," he said tilting his face up. "It's really really alright. Don't let someone get you down. Ignore him. Because I think it's cute when you prank me," he said smiling.

"Are you mental?"

"It's cute. The smile you get after the way your eyes glow with laughter. That adorable trouble making laugh I hear after. It's cute and I can't stay mad. So don't ever worry about me getting upset. You don't treat me like shit. So don't worry about him."

"Who's worried stupid," Arthur countered.

"Right. My mistake sorry," Alfred smiled petting his head. Arthur glared up at him a minute then his cheeks turned pink and he yanked away.

"I'm going to go bug Allie," he mumbled then sprinted off.

Alfred laughed amused then went in the other direction. He had only known Arthur a short while and he already liked him a lot. Arthur was adorable and crazy but he was also really fun and kind. The type of person Alfred loved being around. There definitely was never a dull day with Arthur around.

"What am I going to do with you," he hummed as he went to class.

Arthur ran down the hall his face dark red then hid around a corner a hand gripping his chest.

'Why is my heart racing? Why did it do that when he did that? Why was I so upset about what that guy was saying I hardly know Alfred I shouldn't care this much,' he thought sliding to the floor his face turning redder. He hid his face into his knees whining until a hand laid on his head. "Luddie," he cheered bouncing up and latching on.

"You cheer up fast," Ludwig said amused.

"Only for you," he said as Ludwig walked along with him.

They joked around and laughed until they ran into Gilbert and Liam.

"Move stupid," they screamed at the same time at their brothers.

They grabbed them grinning and wrestled with them. Ludwig laughed trying to get Gilbert off who was tickling him.

"I'm sorry," he chanted until he stopped.

Gilbert helped him back to his feet laughing. They all walked around with each other and taunted and teased each other. Arthur lowered his eyes seeing the teen from before with friends. They glared at him.

"I can't believe Jones took up for someone like you. But then again, it's in his nature to take up for people. So, don't feel special. He probably just pitied your pathetic ass," he called to him and Arthur stopped.

"I never did anything to you! Leave me alone," he screamed.

"No but you're always bothering Jones! Taking his attention, miss treating him, burdening him! He always gets distracted by you and doesn't spend time with anyone else because of you! He's always chasing after you since you moved here and it's annoying," another screamed.

"What's so fucking special about you," one growled. "You're worthless," he sneered then crashed against the wall from the force of the hit.

Ludwig glared down at him blood on his knuckles dripping to the floor. Despite the injuries he wouldn't let anyone talk shit about one of his friends. He'd fight for them no matter what.

"I really fucking hate people who blame others just because their feelings aren't returned. If any of you say one more bad thing about Arthur. I'll kill you," he growled lowly shaking in anger.

One lunged at him snarling. He caught his fist then slammed him down.

"I really like your brother Gilbert," Liam said smirking then went to help him.

"Ja me too," he said laughing then ran over with Arthur.

Soon all four were laughing walking around again. Arthur chattered away excitedly given he had fun fighting which Liam called him evil for. Arthur denied it and kept going on. He shared a grin with Gilbert when Liam kept teasing Ludwig both shoving each other playfully. They seemed to be developing crushes on each other. They had been harassing each other a lot the last two days. The way their eyes glowed and their faces beamed when they teased each other just proved their thoughts.

 **OK before it's asked no they won't rush into a relationship. Arthur's going to take some time figuring out his feelings and the two dorks are going to deny their feelings and pass it off as a close friend bond or brotherly friendship. Though they end to flirt with each other time to time but freak out when they realize they're actually flirting and stop in embarrassment. Who do you think should become a couple first out of the others because I plan on one couple being together by chapter fifteen at the earliest. Allistor and Francis? Matthew and Dylan? Séamus and Gilbert?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: New Information**

Gilbert and all the others except Ludwig were wandering around the hall during break time. A guy went by casually and smirked slightly.

"Such a rough strong group. Why is it you couldn't protect Ludwig then? Is he not important enough to your group to protect," he taunted.

"What'd you say," Allistor snapped.

"What do you know about that," Gilbert asked lowly.

"What do I know? Hmmm. I wonder," he teased.

"YOU TELL ME RIGHT FUCKING NOW! TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH IT DIDN'T YOU," he roared attacking him.

"GILBERT STOP," Christoph shouted prying him off the guy.

Allistor lifted the guy off the floor by his collar and slammed him against the lockers. He held him in the air pressed tightly against the cool medal. His angry green eyes glared into his soul sending chills down his spine.

"What the hell do you know about what happened? You better spit it out before Christoph lets Gilbert go. We won't stop him this time," he sneered.

"Nothing! I just heard his was jumped and thought it was odd with people like you around him all the time. Let's face it the guy's huge so how could he get hurt that badly unless it was a lot of people?! I just don't see the sense in it and that's why I said something," he rambled wildly.

"If I find out you are lying about what you know I'll hunt you down and ….well you better not give me a reason to hunt you down," he threatened leaving the threat hanging and let him go.

He ran away from the group terrified as they glared after him. What was the point in him acting the way he did? Was he one of those people that feared them so he wanted to mock them and their failure to protect one of their own? They sighed and started walking around again each one pondering who might have jumped their crazy German cutie. They went around a corner. Liam ran into someone. His hand shot out grabbing his wrist before he hit the floor.

"Are you ok," he asked holding him up. Ludwig looked up at him and nodded. Liam pulled him completely to his feet to get him back balanced. "Sorry. I didn't know you were coming around the corner."

"My fault. I wasn't looking," Ludwig mumbled. "But also, your fault for being a brick wall," he said smirking.

"Well I'm sorry I'm so stout on my feet," Liam said smirking back putting his face in his.

"You better fucking be," Ludwig said tilting his head slightly to look at him, he wasn't used to someone being taller than him other than family.

"Well I am," Liam said lifting his wrist slowly bowing his head over his hand. "My apologies," he said and kissed his knuckles.

Ludwig yanked his hand back startled and then looked flustered sputtering at him.

"You idiot go die," he cried as his face turned red and shoved by him.

"No! I want to live forever," Liam cried following him and caught his arm yanking him back. He grabbed his chin and made him look at him. "Forever with you," he said winking then grinned when his face turned darker.

"Well you can't! So, go die," Ludwig screamed shoving him away face dark red and flustered Liam grinning and opened his mouth to flirt again but got backhanded and his victim ran away. Liam held the side of his face laughing.

"Stop being such a flirt. How many times has he back handed you since you met him?"

"Eight," Liam said laughing. "But I can't help it! He's cute! You know I love cute things! I want to lock him up in my room and keep him forever!"

"That's creepy," Arthur said hiding behind Allistor. "Our brother is a creep Allie," he whispered loudly.

"I know," Allistor said patting Arthur's head.

Gilbert just felt irritated. His pulse was pounding glaring at Liam. He wasn't angry he was friends with Ludwig he was angry he flirted with him every day. He didn't like Liam romantically. He just didn't want someone flirting with Ludwig because he was protective of him especially with what all that had happened recently.

"Don't waste your time flirting with him," Gilbert said lowly.

"Why not? He's cute when he's all riled up. I want to flirt with him."

Gilbert grabbed his collar suddenly and snatched him down snarling face in his.

"Don't screw with his feelings just because you think he's cute," he barked.

"Whoa Gilbert. Look I'm sorry man I didn't mean it like that. I only have true honest friendship feelings for him and we're not like that. We hardly know each other. I would never play with his feelings. I'm not that type of person. I'm sorry that I gave you that impression," he said laying a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"Just don't," Gilbert started feeling frustrated at himself for snapping but he was so worried about Ludwig's wellbeing lately. "Don't ever mess with his feelings. Don't hurt them. Teasing if fine but if he shows any discomfort you stop it immediately."

"I promise I will stop immediately," Liam reassured.

"Danke….Sorry I went off on you like that," Gilbert muttered letting him go.

"No. Don't be I understand why you reacted like that. You have to take care of your little brother. I understand and I know you're stressed because of what's been happening so you just needed to vent some of that anger out. It's not problem. You're only being a good big brother," he grinned happily at him to show he had no hard feelings.

Gilbert smiled back at him relaxing then patted his shoulder in thanks. The group relaxed now that they knew Gilbert wouldn't be killing Liam any time soon. But as they walked around again they couldn't get the interaction out of their heads from earlier. Who jumped Ludwig and hurt him? They had a feeling they'd find out soon and would be ending all this very quickly.

 **Well maybe not two soon. Next chapter or two I want to introduce their sports teams and such. Because these cuties need less drama more having fun! They need a break from all this nonsense! I hope you like the chapters! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 11: Sports**

Arthur bounced around excitedly for practice. He had done a private try out and made the team for soccer. He grinned at Ludwig who was on the team but he'd only be watching drills because of his ankle injury. He chattered to him excitedly about how he was going to kick Dylan's butt at soccer who was laughing and denying it. Francis walked up and tried to hug Arthur over his cuteness but Ludwig punched him in the gut when Arthur cried for him to save him. Francis whined dramatically holding his stomach. Practice started and Ludwig watched in amusement as charged the field yelling he was going to win. Dylan followed shouting he wasn't, making the coach laugh at the enthusiasm they had.

Ludwig watched the scrimmage dejectedly. He really wanted to play with everyone. He felt like an outsider sitting there watching them battle for the ball.

'But you're not ever really going to fit in regardless,' a tiny voice murmured in his head.

He sighed then went back to focusing as Arthur scored the winning point. Arthur yelled dramatically with his team.

"EVERYONE JUMP ON LUDWIG TO CELEBRATE," he cried charging and tackled him off the bench startling him at his strength.

The others piled on him laughing startling him further. They laughed and cheered piling on him until the coach called them off. Ludwig sat up as he was free of their weight.

"We didn't hurt you, did we? We didn't think about your wounds and all," one asked concerned as he smiled gently at Ludwig.

Ludwig shook his head slowly. They all started plotting to jump on him every time they won making the coach scold them. Ludwig listened to them insist it was a good luck charm to jump on him after matches. He facepalmed at their wild reasons then started laughing. They looked at him then started laughing as well. Arthur grinned at him, Ludwig's laughter was adorable but the thing that made him happy was seeing his face with a huge grin and his pretty eyes shining like the stars. He looked so happy and in return that made Arthur really happy. He had seen how he looked before. So insecure and like he felt he didn't belong. Arthur wanted to show him he belonged there with them. After practice Arthur walked him to basketball practice since it was about to start now. He waved at him and Liam as he left.

Liam took Ludwig to a side goal and they stood around shooting the ball. If it bounced away Liam would run and go get it then bring it back for Ludwig to shoot. The coach let him be score keeper when they had the team split to scrimmage. After that they had to do laps.

"Look I got you something from the closet to include you," the coach laughed giving him a wheelchair to keep him off his foot.

Ludwig grinned and when they were doing laps he laughed wildly as he was streaking passed everyone in his chair. Eventually his arms grew tired and he started to slow down. Only for Liam to grab the handles and start pushing him as he ran. He started making him swerve wildly as he pushed the adorable blonde in wild directions threatening to run over whoever got in his way. Which earned more laughter from the blonde that was having fun. After they finished he changed into regular clothes and saw him waiting in the parking lot.

"Yo," he said walking to him.

"Hey."

"Who's picking you up?"

"Well Gilbert isn't out of wrestling practice yet. The others are at a movie so I'm waiting here until Gilbert can come."

"That's another hour from now," he hummed. "I'll take you home."

"Danke."

"Good. Now hop on," he said squatting in front of him.

"What," he sputtered.

"Hop on. I don't drive much I prefer walking. I'll carry you home," he smiled.

"Nein! I can't make you do that! You're exhausted! I'll wait on Gilbert!"

"Nope. You agreed and it's not that far from here. Come on. Hop on or I'll tell him you didn't rest your ankle enough at practice," he teased.

"I'm heavy," he murmured weakly.

"It's fine," he dismissed.

Ludwig climbed on reluctantly. Liam lifted him with easy when he felt Ludwig settle himself on his back. They made their way back home in a peaceful silence.

Allistor kept his shit eating smirk as he helped Alfred off the ground. He had sacked him not long after he got the ball. For the twelfth time already. Alfred was absolutely fuming. How was Allistor this great at football? He had only been playing four years where as Alfred had been playing since he was seven.

"I'm going to blow right through you next time," he sneered.

"Not going to happen but you keep enthusiasm," Allistor laughed.

"I'LL SHOW YOU! WHEN I TAKE YOU DOWN YOU'LL BE THE ONE EATING DIRT!"

"We'll see," he sang.

"Now now we're a team don't be so angry over one's successes," Christoph chided before Alfred punched Allistor's smirking face.

"Shut up. He's a jerk and I need to prove I'm better," Alfred snapped storming away pouting to himself.

"Can't you be nice and not tease him?"

"I tried but it's too much fun harassing him," Allistor shrugged.

"You know one day all the teasing will bite you in the butt," Christoph sighed.

"We'll see," Allistor laughed walking off.

Christoph groaned and followed him hoping the pair wouldn't end up killing each other by accident because of their competitiveness. Ten minutes later he facepalmed when they collided and hit the ground. Sat up with a struggle trying to be the winner or something then both fall back and passed out. The coaches rushed to them and eased the pair into waking up. They drove them to the doctor after to see if they had a concussion. Practice was officially over at that point then an hour later Christoph facepalmed for the tenth time that day over those two when he got a text confirming they had mild concussions.

"Why the hell am I surrounded by violent and dimwitted people," he groaned.

Séamus was laughing his ass off after practice when Gilbert was screeching and shaking him.

"YOUR EVIL IMPURE BRUDER WALKED MY ANGEL OF A BRUDER HOME! HE BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO HIM," he ranted.

"Technically he piggy backed him home."

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING! WHAT IF HE DECIDES HE HAS THE HOTS FOR MY BRUDER AND TAKES ADVANTAGE OF HIM!"

"Who says has the hots anymore?"

"I DO! SHUT UP! KEEP YOUR DEMON AWAY FROM MY ANGEL," he wailed.

"Alright calm down," Séamus laughed putting him in an arm bar to make him stop shaking him.

"I give," Gilbert whined patting the ground.

He was too tired to fight him right now. Séamus proved to be the more skilled out of the two. He had beat Gilbert in every match they did against each other. Not that it was easy to do Gilbert was a skilled wrestler.

"I promise my demon as you call him would never do anything to your adorable angel. So be at ease," he laughed.

"He better not," he grumbled.

He laughed when his reassurances didn't stop Gilbert from speeding away to check on his baby brother.

'You're too cute,' he thought amused as the car disappeared from his view.

 **Done! I know I didn't really describe the sports but I'm not good at describing things. I more of want to introduce their sports some and so later if I decide to do a chapter on one of their matches it didn't just come out of the blue. I know I didn't do everyone's but it'll come later.**


	13. Chapter 12

**I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 12 : Physicals**

They were doing beginning of the year physicals in gym class today. Ludwig was insecure because he felt like he was too ugly. With all the bruises and marks on his body in full view for others to see. Marks that reminded him he couldn't even remember who he had fought with. He really just wanted to remember then settle things and move on. Try to start a normal student life from then on. To try to make people not see him as a freak or someone to be scared of. He was called up to be checked over suddenly making his thoughts come to a halt. He walked to the nurse slowly and insecurely. He was stiff and wanted to hide as he was stared at. When he was done he walked fast to go get dressed but one of the jocks barking out a laugh caught him.

"He's actually hot. Who would have thought," he said catching his wrist and yanking him back for his friends to ogle. Ludwig felt his face burn. "Why'd you hide a body like this? You're sexy you little freak," he said running a hand down his side to his butt.

"DON'T TOUCH ME," Ludwig heard his own voice echo panicked sounding and his fist drove into his jaw. The jock stumble sputtering holding it.

"Hey calm down you little freak! He was being nice!"

"Nein! He wasn't. I don't want him touching me," he spat trembling. Gilbert stepped between him and the guys.

"Leave him alone," he demanded.

"All he was doing was being friendly," one spat trying to reach around him to get to Ludwig resulting in Gisil jumping between them sneering.

"Maybe he doesn't want him being friendly! Ever think of that," Gilbert spat slamming him against the lockers.

"You take up for him like it matters! Well I'll tell you something. That freak does not matter. We can do what we want to him when we want because he doesn't matter," he hissed then Gilbert's fist slammed into his jaw. "You son of a bitch! You broke my jaw."

"You wouldn't be talking if I broke it," Gilbert said rolling his eyes. "I'll only warn you once. Stay the fuck away from him. He matters a hell of a lot to me so if you even look at my little bruder the wrong way. I'll be back ready to slaughter you. You better have an ambulance on standby. Because I promise I'll land you in the ICU if you ever bother him again," he said eyes boring into his threateningly with a hand on his throat.

"Got it," he said after a minute knowing he couldn't take Gilbert.

Gilbert looked over as the locker room door was shutting and Ludwig and his clothes was missing. He sighed and

strolled out.

"Luddie," he called and Ludwig glanced back.

"You're in your boxers," he said simply.

"You think I care? Don't make me run after you. I will. It'll embarrass you," he threatened. Ludwig eyed him a minute then bolted. "You really think I won't chase you through this parking lot," Gilbert called tearing after him then tackled him. Ludwig looked at him eyebrows raised. "Luddie don't listen to those jerk...Are you laughing at me," he accused grinning.

"Nein," he stammered face in his hands little tiny laughs escaping.

"Don't you laugh at me! You caused this," he teased. Ludwig peeked at him then started laughing out loud. "Luddie! Shush! Don't laugh at me! If you don't quit I'll give you a reason to laugh," he threatened playfully. Ludwig kept laughing hand over his mouth to hide his grin. "That's it," he said and started tickling.

"Nein," Ludwig chanted struggling laughing harder. "Nein stop it!"

"Are you going to go back," he sang scribbling his fingers on his belly. "Sit with me? Talk to me while I wait in line?"

"Ja," he cried after a minute still struggling.

"Are you sure," he sang.

"Ja!"

"You also have to quit being so insecure. Or I'll tickle the piss out of you again," Gilbert threatened.

"Ok! Ja! Big bruder quit it," he cried childishly. Gilbert grinned at him then stopped.

Ludwig panted in a fit of giggles hands back over his face. Gilbert laughed getting off him and pulled him to his feet.

"Come on giggles," he said leading him along. Students at their cars stared at Gilbert.

"LOOK AWAY YOU FREAKS!"

They looked away quickly and Ludwig went into another round of giggles. Gilbert smiled amused then led him to the locker room. Ludwig sat by him and shied away at the stares. When Gilbert had to go Liam plopped down beside him shielding him from others view. Ludwig scooted away

slightly then cried out being snatched into his side.

"We're friends. Don't be shy with me."

Ludwig relaxed after a bit. He did snuggle into Gilberts side when he sat by him though. Gilbert smirked in victory at Liam then soon the two fought over him as he went into a fit of giggles about it.

"Ludwig! Don't you laugh you tell that weirdo you're mine!"

"No mine!" Liam teased.

"Both of you are wrong because he's mine," Arthur cheered latching onto him making him smile.

The others joined in fighting over him making him grin cutely listening to them insult each other and try to claim him as theirs. He really loved his family and new friends. They just fit in so well together.


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 13: Those Eyes**

Ludwig was walking toward his locker before break to get his snack money. He saw Kevin and his little followers and rolled his eyes slightly as they were acting like fools and talking big about something. His and Kevin's eyes met. Suddenly his world slowed as blurred faces were mocking him in a dark building. But the eyes were clear. He could see the arrogant condescending eyes perfectly.

'Those eyes,' he thought as he stayed out of reality when faint memories kept hitting him rapidly through the fog. 'Those eyes. What happened then was…..those eyes were there. THEY were there,' he thought as the memories slowly unblurred little flashes of what had happened happing before his eyes.

Suddenly he was back in the present still standing in place staring at them. They paused in front of him.

"What? Problem? Want to make something of it again," Kevin smirked then grinned when he stayed silent. "You realize your place? Remember what we did to you? We can do it again if you like," he smiled.

Ludwig was about to response but saw something behind Kevin. Séamus looked livid, his green eyes were filled with rage as he swung his text book as hard as he could at Kevin's head. Kevin toppled over with a should and clutched his head. His friends looked shocked.

'And those eyes…..are they angry for me? Why? We hardly know each other,' he thought as his body moved on its own tearing a guy off him when four pounced on him. He delivered a jarring blow to his jaw and went to pry the other off.

"Séamus! Ludwig! What the hell," Allistor roared throwing a couple of guys that were trying to pounce on them.

"They're the ones that hurt Ludwig! I heard Kevin say it," Séamus sneered.

"Really," Allistor asked calmly.

Ludwig peered over at him somehow getting a bad vibe from him. Even though he looked calm he could see the storm brewing in his eyes promising violence.

"Could we not talk and deal with this at the same time, you're going to get distracted," Ludwig said throwing another off Séamus and punching him making his nose make a sickening snap sound.

"Good point let's just beat the hell out of them and then talk," Allistor said darkly as he kicked one in the gut sending him flying against the lockers.

Ludwig saw movement to his right and Kevin was swinging at him at an alarming rate for someone that just had someone smash a text book smash into his skull. He threw his arm up to block and suddenly a fist drove into Kevin's jaw sending him reeling back.

"I don't know what is going on but touch him and you're dead," Theodo sneered.

"Why is your reaction punch now ask questions later," Ludwig asked blocking a knee to his gut.

"Because it's easier that way," he spat grabbing the guy's arm and judo throwing him to the floor.

"Your form was shit, you're rusty," Gilbert said popping up and blocking an attack meant for Theodo then hitting him in the throat sending him stumbling back gagging.

"Oh, shut up you brat," he snapped.

"Nice hit," Ludwig piped up.

"Oh, so you aren't questioning him?! Just me?!"

"I expect it out of him. Not you," Ludwig informed as he had a guy bent over kneed him repeatedly in the face.

"You know for someone who didn't want to talk and fight you sure are talking a lot," Allistor teased punching one in the ribs.

"Theodo started it," he said innocently.

"I can see that," Séamus grinned slamming one's head into the locker several times until he fell limp and eyed Theodo who was slamming one guy to the floor and kicking him repeatedly after.

"I WANNA FIGHT TOO," Arthur screeched appearing and drop-kicking Kevin out of the blue.

"I had a feeling he was going to pop up," Allistor deadpanned.

"I honestly expected it too," Gilbert laughed.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on," Liam asked punching a guy in the face that had been about to attack Arthur.

"Well Séamus hit Kevin with a book and now it's an all-out brawl," Ludwig informed.

"Ok and why are we letting the cripple fight," Liam pointed out as Ludwig threw the guy he had been beating up to the floor.

"Why are you being prejudice against me," Ludwig sassed back making the others crack up. "Bet I could still take your ass even with a fucked-up ankle you ass."

"Try it after we get done," he teased.

After a minute longer, teachers broke up the fights then sent them to the office. They really didn't want to suspend anyone because out of school suspension was nothing but the reward for fighting they wouldn't learn that way. So, they gave the other seven boys in school suspension for two weeks and decided on paddling and a week of detention for Ludwig and the others considering they were only protecting the blonde and he was only defending himself. He paddled the oldest to the youngest. He was really good at paddling and it hurt like hell. He blinked when Arthur clung to him crying cutely after.

"I won't be bad anymore! Sorry! I just wanted to protect my friend! Don't paddle me again," he blubbered.

"SO CUTE," he wailed cuddling him and promising he'd never ever be paddled again.

Arthur snickered when he was with the others again.

"You played him didn't you," Allistor deadpanned.

"No paddling's ever again."

"Alright crybaby quit gloating," Allistor teased.

"Meanie," he scowled smacking him. "He hurt and you had tears in your eyes when you came out so I don't want to hear it. All of you did," he whined hiding his face into his chest and hitting him at the same time making him laugh and pet his hair.

"Yeah leave him alone. Even tough guy teared up," Liam teased nudging Ludwig.

"Did not. I had dust from leaning over the desk in my eyes," he denied tossing his head making them laugh.

"Then he gave him an angry pout and got gushed over for five minutes," Gilbert laughed.

"We're going to have to make sure the principal never kidnaps these two now because he thinks their adorable," Allistor laughed.

"Excuse you I AM adorable," Arthur sassed.

"It's terrible he knows that he's adorable," Gilbert grinned.

"He uses it for evil," Liam agreed.

"So, does this one," Theodo said pointing at Ludwig.

"I'm not adorable," he spat.

"The fact he denies it makes him cuter," Séamus laughed.

"Hmph," Ludwig pouted tossing his head.

At detention the teacher left and the brothers started chattering.

'I should thank them for what they did,' Ludwig thought.

"Um," he broke in catching their attention. "I just wanted to say…..Danke for taking up for me today and helping with the fight. You didn't have to and yet you did. So danke," he mumbled.

"No problem we could just let them get away with what they did to you," Allistor smiled.

"You're like family now and family sticks together," Séamus smiled.

"Yeah you're important to us, no way would we let them get away with shit," Liam agreed.

"We always got your back. You're family and we care about you. Anytime you need help let us know and we'll kick some ass for you," Arthur grinned.

"And of course we'd protect our darling little bruder. No way in hell is anyone getting away with hurting you," Theodo said.

"We love you we'd never let someone hurt you and get away with it," Gilbert smiled. "Though I want to say Danke as well for the Kirklands stepping up and helping out when they didn't have to."

"He's precious to us now as well. Of course, we'd help," Allistor shrugged. "You all are."

"Precious to you," Ludwig fumbled. "I didn't do anything to become something like that."

"Ludwig," Séamus smiled gently. "I don't know what you've been through in your past but I do notice you think you have to earn love. But love is not earned it's given. You never had to do anything to be loved by us. We just love you already. That's all there is to it and that's the way it's staying."

"Exactly," Arthur agreed.

"Preach it. That's exactly how it works. Ludwig you're family now and you can't escape it," Liam grinned.

Ludwig didn't know what to think of it. He meekly offered thanks and went back to his book. They went back to chattering knowing he just needed time to let it sink in.

'I haven't earned it from them but they care anyways. Is it really ok? Will it be taken away as easily as it was given? I don't understand. She always said I had to earn it. Just because I was her son that didn't mean she had to love me. That I had to earn my place in her heart. I don't understand why they just…..But they just do, and it's the first time someone has ever wanted me other than my family and said they loved me. Is it ok for me to just not do anything to earn it,' he thought as words blurred. 'Even if they take it back later. For now, I'll treasure this feeling that some other people actually care for me and want me around. Just hearing it, makes me really really happy,' he thought as tears flooded his face.

'Hmph. Good for you kleiner. You're opening up more and letting your feelings show. This family will always have my gratitude. They'll always be officially part of ours,' Gilbert thought smiling as he glanced back at his silently sniveling baby brother.

'Well now. Looks like Gilbert finally accepted someone new into our family for once. Of course, it would be people that adored Ludwig that he would accept so fast,' Theodo thought smiling.

No one commented on his crying. They just let it be and felt at peace knowing he was happy. Though they did make fun of Dylan when he whined dramatically about leaving him out of the fight and family bonding as he clung to Ludwig announcing his love for him as well which made the larger blonde erupt into laughter patting his back. Gisil and Christoph also complained about being left out and plotted to jump Kevin at a later date making the group laugh. Either way it was a day Ludwig would always treasure. The day he officially had two families now.

 **I'm back! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Why I chose it to be the eyes that set Ludwig to remember is because you can actually tell a lot about a person by what you see in their eyes. So, to me it was a cool important lesson to add. Some even say the eyes are the gateway to see into your soul. I believe it I can tell a lot about a person by their eyes. So far it hasn't been wrong. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the mushy gushy bonding at the end. Especially with taking about how you don't earn love it's given to you. You never have to earn it. Anyone who convinces you that then they're not worth it. It's been a hard lesson for me over the years. I was always trying to do things to earn love from some people I considered important to me and I apparently wasn't to them. Even though it tore me apart I had to let them go and accept they would never care for me as I did them. So, I felt it was an important lesson to put into the story as well.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 14: Francis and Allistor Become Friends**

Arthur was bristling speed walking from the store. Two guys followed him still flirting up a storm. No matter how many times he denied them they kept pushing. He had walked down the road to get some drinks for the house. He now had said drinks but also had two freaks as well.

"Come on," one pressed grabbing his wrist.

"I SAID NO," he roared about to punch him.

"Do you not understand the meaning of no," a voice asked as a hand removed his from Arthur's arm.

"That's gold coming from you."

"You seem to have me mistaken for trash. I spread love to people willing and it's not about sex or anything like that. Just love in general to show someone loves them. I never disregard someone's feelings like you two. No means no. You touch him again and we'll have problems. People like you are disgusting," he said venomously as he shoved the pair away. "Come along Arthur I'll walk you home."

"Hey," Arthur said peering over at him as he guided him along protectively. "Thank you, Francis."

"No problem. No one should force affection on people. I know I seem like the type when I'm overly excited about something. Which is why your brother seems to hate me. Because he thinks I'm like those two. I'm not like them, I promise you that. I simply thought you were adorable and wanted to be your friend."

"I know that, and Allistor doesn't hate you. He is just overprotective. You guys should talk it out."

"I'm sure he wouldn't want too."

"Oh please. You just helped me out. He'll practically worship you now," Arthur smirked.

"The fact you know what power you hold over him is very bad," Francis laughed.

"Come on let's go talk to him and settle this misunderstanding. You seem somewhat cool so let's be friends!"

"Somewhat?! Somewhat?! I am the definition of cool," he said in fake offense.

"No," Arthur denied. "That's Gilbert," he corrected.

"No Gilbert only accepts the word awesome to describe him."

"Regardless he is just cool. Ludwig is awesome," he insisted.

"He would have a fit if he heard you say that. Then Ludwig would just laugh at him."

"Wouldn't we all though," Arthur teased.

"Well…..More than likely."

"See? You'll fit in just fine with my family."

"Let's home I can make a good impression this time."

"Just don't seem like you're on drugs. Like Alfred seems to be."

"Wait….He isn't on drugs," Francis asked startled.

"I TOLD HIM EVERYONE THINKS IT! HE SAID IT WAS JUST MY FAMILY AND LUDWIG'S FAMILY THAT THINKS IT!"

"He acts like he snorted a line of cocaine every day!"

"I'm so telling him I was right and he was wrong," Arthur grinned in victory.

"You do that. I will back you up," he laughed as they made it to Arthur's house. "Are you sure about this?"

"He'll like you I promise. If he behaves meanly I'll beat him up," Arthur said determined at the end.

"Don't beat him up," he laughed knowing the little blonde would in fact pound on his brother.

"Allistor I brought a guest," he cheered ushering Francis in.

Allistor looked at the pair then narrowed his eyes dangerously. Arthur put an arm around Francis as he trembled slightly. Those eyes were promising his death if he made the wrong move.

"Allistor Francis made two guys beat it! They wouldn't leave me alone and kept harassing me and flirting! He scared them away," Arthur cheered.

"Him," he asked in disbelief.

"He only spreads love to those willing you misunderstood him. It's also not about romantic love he just wants to be there for people. No shut up and get to know Francis," he scolded.

"Fine I'll give him another chance. But he even looks at you the wrong way he's dead," he sighed.

"That means he accepts you," Arthur told Francis.

"I still feel very disliked," he deadpanned.

"That's just because he likes to intimidate new people. He's a real softy once you get to know him. Just ask anyone that knows him. They'll tell you he's a softie as well," Arthur dismissed shoving him to the couch and left the pair alone.

"I apologize for our first meeting. You got the wrong idea of me I promise. I'm not some asshole that goes around forcing myself on people. He was just so cute I was excited. I didn't mean anything bad by it," he said to Allistor softly after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I'm sorry too. I may have gone overboard by punching you and threatening you. I'm just protective over my family so I react negatively quicker."

"Can we start over," Francis asked hesitantly wondering if he would be yelled at.

"Sure," Allistor nodded.

"Thank you. You won't regret it," he smiled brightly.

"I hope so. Otherwise your ass is kicked," Allistor smirked.

"YAY HAPPY ENDING," Arthur cheered pouncing on them making them crack up.

"It's all thanks to you. If you don't mind Arthur can you introduce me to the rest of your family? I want to be everyone's friend," Francis beamed.

"Alright! Come on frog let's go!"

"Frog?!"

"You're French so you like to eat frogs, right?"

"No! Not every French person likes frog legs you know," he chided.

"So, your new nickname is definitely frog now. It makes it even funnier," Allistor smirked.

"Don't encourage him," he whined as he was dragged off.

Allistor smiled to himself. Maybe Francis wasn't so bad after all. Maybe he really did get the wrong impression of him.

 **Poor Francis what has he gotten himself into? I hope you enjoyed! I really wanted to progress their relationship since its been awhile since I had Francis in the story.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot!**

 **Chapter 15: Insecurities**

"So, what you're saying is. We should jump him and take his kidneys so we can put them on the black market so we'll have enough money to go to the fair," Arthur said seriously.

"…..I was going to say we pounce on him and bug him for money, but your plan sounds much more fun," Ludwig answered after a moment of giving Arthur an odd look.

"OR you can not jump me and just ask me like normal teenagers for money," Folkert defended popping in.

"EASEDROPPER," Ludwig cried.

"GET HIM," Arthur cried.

"HEY," he shrieked when both boys pounced on him. "WHO GAVE YOU TWO SUGAR," he demanded.

"ALLISTOR THEN HE SENT US YOUR WAY," Arthur cheered.

"I'll ask Scott to beat him later," he laughed wrestling the two off him. "I will give money for the fair. IF Ludwig you promise to rest your ankle when needed no pushing it."

"Ja!"

"Also, your bruders have to go with you. All eight, or no fair," he added.

"BBBOOOOOOOO NO FUN," Arthur cried.

"BUT GILBIE GETS OVER PROTECTIVE," Ludwig whined.

"That's the condition or no fair," he laughed.

"Fine," they grumbled at the same time.

"Good boys," he laughed.

"GILBIE YOU HAVE TO ADULT," Ludwig called scampering out.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Gilbert echoed back making them laugh.

"YOU GOT TO OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT," Arthur cheered running for his room.

"FIGHT ME SQUIRT!"

"I WILL," he exclaimed pouncing on Gilbert who cackled dropping his book.

"I WILL KICK YOUR SCRAWNY BUTT!"

"I'M NOT SCRAWNY! LUDWIG HELP ME BEAT HIM UP FOR THAT," Arthur exclaimed.

"Ok," Ludwig laughed pouncing on his brother as well.

Folkert laughed watching the three play fight from the doorway. They were too cute together. Until Ludwig tumbled off the bed and the pair paused and looked panicked.

"LUDWIG! ARE YOU OK?! DOES IT HURT," Arthur cried.

"LUDDIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! I'M SO SORRY I SHOULD HAVE BEEN GENTLER WITH YOU KLIENER," Gilbert cried kneeling by him where he laid dazed.

"I just hit my head and it left me dazed a moment. Stop freaking out," Ludwig chided.

"I can't help it. You had a concussion two weeks ago," he chided.

"Still you're overprotective. Even Vati hasn't said anything," he sassed.

"Actually, he looks broken," Arthur said poking a frozen Folkert wildly.

"Vati," Ludwig asked sitting up.

"DON'T WORRY LUDDIE VATI IS HERE! I'LL TAKE YOU TO THE DOCTOR AND THEY'LL FIX YOU RIGHT UP," he wailed suddenly as he swept him up.

"I DON'T HAVE A CONCUSSION," Ludwig roared whacking him in the head wildly trying to knock some sense into him.

"THEODO GET MY KEYS!"

"GILBIE HELP!"

"VATER HE'S FINE," Gilbert roared stopping him.

"I'm sorry," he sighed after calming down. "I'm just still jumpy after what happened I guess," he admitted.

"We all are. But like I said it's taken care of. We handled it a couple of days ago. They'll never touch him again," Gilbert reassured.

Ludwig looked guilty. He had caused them so much worry and pain. Just because he went by himself like an idiot to fight more guys than he could handle. But he was so scared Gilbert would be hurt and Séamus would still be harassed by his past. He just wanted them to be happy and for everyone to feel at ease because everything was over. Instead he caused more problems it seemed. No one was at ease even now they worried over him.

"I'm sorry I swept you up like that and freaked out. It must have startled you," Folkert smiled setting him down. "I have to get to work so tonight order some pizza and invite the Kirklands over. So, you all can plan a day for the fair," he said giving him his debt card and ruffling his hair.

"I'm sorry too. I made you worry," Ludwig said hugging him. "I love you.

"I love you too Luddie," he beamed hugging him tightly then went to go get dressed for work.

Arthur sprang off to go tell his brothers the news promising they would be over for dinner. Ludwig laughed and went to order the pizza. When everyone was over the house was filled with teasing and laughter. He loved that it got so lively when the Kirklands were over.

"You wouldn't believe these two making me adult and jumped me when I tried not to," Gilbert laughed when they were discussing the fair and demanded the eight to come because Folkert said it was the condition.

"Well someone has to do it," Arthur insisted. "We know other than Allistor you're the only one that knows how to adult."

"Hey," the other six said offended.

"Hey," he smirked.

"I'll beat you brat," Liam threatened.

"Allie he's being mean," Arthur tattled.

"Liam shut up," Allistor deadpanned.

"Stop taking his side," he exclaimed as the others laughed.

"You're in a daze again you sure you're ok," Gilbert demanded seeing Ludwig in his own little world again.

"Ludwig did you hit your head harder than you thought," Arthur asked worried.

"What happened," Allistor asked.

"Luddie hit his head on my shelf when he fell off my bed when we were playing. He said he's fine but he keeps going in a daze," Gilbert responded walking to his chair and checking his pupils.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking," Ludwig said pushing him away.

"Just let me…"

"GILBERT," he roared shoving him sending him staggering back then falling on his butt. "Ah," he said startled not realizing he even shoved him with that kind of force.

"Sorry. I'm annoying you too much by constantly fussing. My bad I'll back off," Gilbert apologized getting up smiling wobblily showing his feelings were hurt.

"That's not it," Ludwig exclaimed springing up. "It's just…I've…caused a lot of problems lately…..so I don't want to make anyone worry anymore," he said insecurely.

"Luddie it's not your fault," Gilbert soothed.

"IT IS MY FAULT," he screamed. "I WAS THE ONE THAT WENT TO THE PLACE KEVIN TOLD ME TO MEET HIM AT! I DID IT KNOWING HE'D BRING HIS FRIENDS TO HELP! I LIED ABOUT WHAT I WAS DOING THAT NIGHT! EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED WAS MY FAULT! I SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING! NOW EVERYONE GETS WORRIED AND AND AND….." he cried and fumbled at the end. "I'M SORRY," he wailed bursting into tears.

"Oh Luddie," Gilbert cooed hugging him and petted his hair.

"It's no trouble LuLu," Theodo said joining the hug. "We just care is all. Stop thinking you're causing problems. It's alright," he soothed.

Everyone joined in hugging him and reassuring he wasn't making problems for them. He eventually calmed down and they went back to eating.

"So, I do have one question. Why did you even agree to meet them," Dylan asked after they finished eating.

"He said if I didn't go he'd go up to Gilbert and tell him to give me the note with the place on it. I knew if he did that then Gilbert would have gone and gotten hurt, and he said he's stop bothering Séamus," he mumbled avoiding Gilberts gaze like a guilty puppy.

"Yeah. I can so see that happening. Gilbert would have gone alone," Gisil admitted.

"HEY," Gilbert yelled.

"You would have and you know it," Christoph deadpanned.

"I would have brought someone with me," he denied.

"Who," Gisil asked in disbelief.

"Theodo because it doesn't matter if he gets beat up," he dismissed.

"I hate you," Theodo deadpanned making the others laugh.

"Even though I really want to beat your ass for going so I wouldn't get hurt. I can see why you did it and I probably would have done the same so you are forgiven little brat," Gilbert said ruffling his hair.

"I'm going to buy you a cake for being so sweet and defending me," Séamus said hugging him. "Though if you ever do it again I'm kicking your butt," he threatened making him pout at him.

"I want chocolate," Ludwig informed.

"Ok so one strawberry cake then," he teased.

"Nein! Chocolate," he whined chasing him when he walked away.

"I understand. I understand. You want strawberry. I'll get it for you tomorrow," he teased putting his dishes away making him whine and protest wildly.

The others laughed listening to the pair argue wildly on if he was getting a chocolate or strawberry cake. Séamus enjoyed teasing the cutie about his cake. He kept Ludwig riled up until Gilbert finally intervened figuring Ludwig had enough teasing for one night.

But in the end guess who got chocolate cake because he was too cute to resist?


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot.**

 **Chapter 16: The Fair**

Arthur grabbed Ludwig's hand as the others were fighting over where to go next.

"Ssssshhhhh," he shushed smirking.

Ludwig nodded grinning and the pair trailed away from their idiotic big brothers. They went and bought junk food to eat then went to play booth games. Ludwig won Arthur a giant green bunny from the both where you won a prize from making four shots in a row at the three-point line. Next, they checked out the rock wall. You won two hundred bucks if you made it to the top. Ludwig paid five dollars immediately.

"But your ankle," Arthur protested. "You have a boot on no way."

"Yes way I had a caste on and climbed on of these once and it's a lot harder with that," he said cheekily then got hooked up to the line that lowered people safely if they fell.

Arthur watched him shoot up the wall immediately and was once again impressed at his strength. His muscles weren't for show and he was a determined person. Arthur knew he wouldn't be able to do it because a lot of colorful rubber rocks were out of his height range. Even if he jumped to reach the next if he didn't have a good grip in time then he's just fall. It was wasted money for him.

"I WIN," Ludwig cheered at the top.

"YAAYYY," Arthur cheered back proud.

"LUDWIG FOLKERT BEILSCHMIDT," a voice yelled.

"Uh oh," Ludwig scowled.

"Busted," Arthur winced when his collar was grabbed by an agitated Allistor.

"You're in big trouble," Allistor growled. "BOTH OF YOU! QUIT POUTING AT GILBERT AND GET DOWN BEFORE I COME UP THERE," he roared to Ludwig next.

"Boo no fun," Ludwig pouted.

"Get down here brat," Gilbert scowled.

Gilbert smacked him on the back of his head making him whine when he had finally got down and free of the safety equipment. He did smirk at his money though when it was handed over to him. It was stolen from his hand.

"Oh look at that, enough to buy dinner for everyone," Gilbert mocked.

"It's mine Gilbie. I worked hard for it. Big dummy! Thief! Bully," he whined trying to get it back.

"Oh my heart! Such cruel words left your bratty mouth," Gilbert said dramatically clutching his heart. "My heart is broken!"

"Good," Ludwig sassed.

"You'll get it back if you behave. No more running off," Gilbert chuckled.

"Now to punish the brats," Allistor said gripping Arthur's hand. "WE FOUND OUR BABY BROTHERS THAT DISAPPEARED EVERYONE NO NEED TO KEEP LOOK OUT ANYMORE! WE FOUND OUR BABY BROTHERS," he yelled loudly in a chant as they walked making Arthur try to escape.

"OUR BABY BRUDERS WERE FOUND! DON'T WORRY THEY'RE SAFE," Gilbert chimed carrying Ludwig on his back who pouted hiding his face into his shoulder.

They continued to call out to the strangers they had asked to keep a look out for them when they had realized the two had disappeared. Arthur whined tugging against Allistor but his hand was gripping his in a vice grip.

"Why do we have to stay with you anyways? Obviously, we aren't little kids we are teenagers that don't have to be watched," Arthur scowled at him.

"Physically no but mentally you two are children," Allistor said bluntly.

"Am not," Arthur cried.

"I want your bunny."

"No! Flying Mint Bunny is mine," Arthur snarled clutching the stuffed animal to his chest.

"See? Childish," Allistor smirked patting his head making him pout.

They met back with the others the pair clearly sulking. Gilbert and Allistor looked amused for two people that were about to murder their baby brothers for running off. Now things seemed to be settled and nothing to worry about.

"Hey you're pretty cute," a guy paused looking at Arthur.

"Oh no," everyone said at the same time.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BABY BROTHER YOU UNHOLY SPAWN OF SATAN," Allistor roared attacking the guy.

"YOU CAN'T MURDER PEOPLE IN PUBLIC! STOP IT! ALLISTOR! DON'T YOU DARE BREAK HIS ARMS," Liam cried trying to pry him off.

"YAY ALLIE," Arthur cheered.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM," everyone roared.

Ludwig watched the chaos unfold as the others tried to stop Allistor. Arthur's hand was on his and he was grinning wickedly before running off with him again taking advantage of the moment. Ludwig stumbled after him.

"But Gilbert….."

"Do you always listen to Gilbert? Live a little Luddie he's not your dad he isn't the boss of you," Arthur grinned.

"But when Vati isn't around he is."

"Who said?"

"Gilbert."

"He's tricking you. Come on," he waved him off then hauled him to go on rides. "Sorry," he chanted fifteen minutes later with Ludwig hovering over the trashcan losing all the junk food he ate. "I shouldn't have pressured you into that last one."

"I hate your convincing talks," Ludwig groaned.

A pale hand started petting him moments later. Arthur peered over as Gilbert kneeled by Ludwig and petted him soothingly. Gilbert turned his head to him.

"Allistor and I decided to let the others go ride some rides while we hunted you two down again. You're staying with us whether you like it or not," he scolded.

"Come on Artie. You're riding the Fireball with me," Allistor said tossing him over a shoulder knowing Arthur was scared of that ride making him protest wildly as he was carried to the line.

"Gilbie. I don't feel good," he whined flopping against him seeking comfort.

"Is that so," Gilbert hummed dabbing the puke from his face with a napkin and ushered him to a bench. "And what have we learned today?"

"Don't run off from Gilbie only the others," Ludwig supplied as he laid down and hid his face into his stomach.

Gilbert laughed at his response. Leave it to Ludwig to think Gilbert was the only one useful and in control. It just showed how much he adored his big brother.

"That's correct," he said fondly as he stroked his hair.

"Gilbie," he asked timidly.

"Hmmm?"

"Can we go to the animal tent they set up and win a puppy," he asked innocently.

"Hmmm. Only if you be good and rest for a little while so you don't get sick again."

"Ok!"

"LIAM I'M GOING TO FUCKING DIE! FUCK THIS RIDE! STOP FUCKING LAUGHING! I'M SCARED," Dylan's voice echoed making them cackle watching the fireball do it's loops.

"ALLIE DON'T LET GO OF MY HAND OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP," Arthur's voice echoed next making them laugh harder.

"Still has enough spunk to command Allistor," Gilbert chuckled.

"Always. You should know by now he has spunk all the time no matter the circumstances," Ludwig grinned.

"True that," Gilbert laughed.

They all grouped back up after an hour Arthur trembling in Allistor's arms like a child. Allistor had made him ride all the scary rides as his punishment.

"You're mean," Arthur cried at him.

"Am I?"

"The meanest!"

"Oh I'm so sorry," he gave in laughing.

"That doesn't sound convincing at all you jerk," he pouted.

"Well maybe next time you won't run off all alone when I tell you not to," he chided. "Even dad said not to."

"You are going to tell him are you," he pouted.

"Only if you're good I won't tell him. That means no more running off," he said patting his head.

"Gilbert can we go win a puppy now," Ludwig asked tugging his sleeve.

"Fine fine," he chuckled leading the way the others amused at how much he spoiled Ludwig.

"Knock over all four piles in a row and you win," the lady smiled at Ludwig giving him the baseballs he paid for.

He threw them at the bottles and knocked over two but the last two he missed making his face fall. Gilbert chuckled then bought four balls and hurled them. He glared when the last didn't fall over. After several attempts Séamus gave them pity and put his pitching skills to good use and knocked them all down on the first try.

"Go pick out a puppy," he said shoving Ludwig toward the puppies in a pen making him brighten.

"Ah….I just won on this side for him I didn't know you were going to help out," Gisil laughed his piles knocked over as well.

"Of course I would help him get a puppy he's adorable," Séamus said in mock offense

"I GET TWO PUPPIES NOW," Ludwig cheered making them crack up.

"I guess so," Gilbert chuckled.

"I wanna kitty! Allie get me a kitty," Arthur begged pointing at the dart board.

"Alright alright," he gave in and bought the darts.

"Pop five in a row and you get a kitten," the man supplied.

"Got it," he said and threw them expertly and popped all five.

Gilbert looked gloomy at the fact he couldn't win his baby brother something. Ludwig peered at him holding his two puppies then went to him and got them to lick his face all over making him cackle.

"They like you Gilbert," he cried happily beaming like the damn sun at him.

"Of course they do because I'm awesome," he bragged hugging him making him grin wider.

"Wait how are we supposed to explain the brats appearing with animals," Theodo pointed out.

"Eh they're cute they'll sucker them into letting them keep them," Liam shrugged.

"Alright now that we got pets lets go buy pet supplies then go home and order pizza," Gilbert decided. "It's on Ludwig," he smirked.

"Gilbie," Ludwig whined.

"You ran off again," he sang walking away making him chase after him.

"Bully! Thief! Meany! Jerk," Ludwig chanted as Gilbert cackled and the others followed laughing.

But in the end guess who didn't have to pay for the pizza because he suckered Christoph into it?

 **No one can resist Arthur or Ludwig. No one! They're too cute! A little random and all over the place but that's the only way I see the fair going for this group. Randomness and chaos from losing their little brothers. Also the animal shelter in my county always does a tent you can compete in a game and win a pet every couple of years when they are getting over crowded it's pretty cool so that's why I let them win pets.**


End file.
